Another Ninja!
by FandomPrincess246
Summary: Lex Rivera is the new kid at Norissville High. She's also a skilled master of ninjutsu. She thinks her life is horrible and this school isn't going to change a thing about it. Or at least, until she meets a certain boy with a secret...
1. Chapter 1: First Day, Last Mistakes

Chapter 1

"First day loser. Don't blow it." Snapped a tall girl with short, straight black hair and emerald green eyes to another girl. The other girl rolled her eyes as she stared at the huge HighSchool in front of her. Norrisville High was her new school and staring today, she was fresh meat. "I'm gonna be fine, Mordea." The younger girl stated, flipping her wavy brown hair over one shoulder. "That's what you say, but remember; you're just another freshman in MY school. Got it, Alexandria?" Mordea said with a fake grin, showing off flawless white teeth. "Whatever you say, your highness. But it's Lex." Alexandria said with a bow. Mordea smirked and sashayed away, boys stopping to stare at her as she walked. With another eye roll, Lex walked into the school. Kids were all over the place, rushing to class, lacking with friends, causing general havoc, and so on. So basically just like any other HighSchool. A few stopped to glance at Lex, but didn't really pay attention to her. She shrugged it off, tucking a dyed strand of red hair behind her ear. "Great, where's my locker?" She groaned when she came near where it was supposed to be, but a bunch of jocks blocked the entrance to it. "Yeah, excuse me. Can you please move your conversation elsewhere?" She asked loudly. They all stopped laughing and stared at her until one, probably the bulkiest and tallest, spoke up. "Like I'd listen to a freshman!" He smirked. Lex rolled her dark violet eyes at him. The boy had light brown hair, blue eyes, and was clearly older and stronger than her. "Well, you have to, since I want entry to my locker, thank you." Lex said, pushing past him and to her locker. She had just opened the lock when he slammed his hand next to her face. "You're a new kid, aren't ya? Well we have a few rules to teach you!" He growled. "Rule one! YOU don't boss around US!" "And why is that, bulkhead?" Lex smirked when he scowled at her. "Brave one, huh Bash?" Asked another jock. "Definitely. Looks like we'll have to bash that bravery out of you!" The jocks chuckled like idiots at his pun and cracked their fists. "Why do you wanna hurt me? What have I done wrong? All I remember doing is asking you politely to move aside." Lex stalled, stuffing her bag into the locker and grabbing her books. "Exactly! Wait! Uh..." "Don't tell me you don't know why you're about to beat me senseless?" "Of course I do!" Bash growled again and grabbed Lex's jacket and slammed her against the lockers. Lex widened her eyes slightly, but didn't do anything else. 'This doofus is seriously going to beat me senseless.' She thought, looking at Bash's raised fist. "Leave her alone, Bash!" They both looked behind the huge male to see a boy glaring at Bash. He had purple hair, blue eyes, and wore a army green jacket over a red shirt. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Bash smirked and dropped Lex, who landed with a small thud. "Like you?" Bash questioned, cracking his knuckles loudly. "U-um well, I didn't mean ME. Plus, I-I'm technically not y-your size, so..." The boy stammered with a nervous grin. "You interrupted ME, remember Cunningham? Since I have better cans to crush, I'll make it quick!" Bash brought his fist back and hit Cunningham hard in the face, sending him flying back. "Just get out of here!" Lex yelled, twisting Bash's arm as he tried to punch the boy again. "Ow! Fine! I'll get you later!" Bash walked away, holding his arm gingerly. "You okay?!" Lex asked, kneeling down next to the boy. "I think so..." He replied. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Lex asked slowly, holding up two fingers. "Six?" "Close enough. Ooh, that's a nasty shiner!" Lex grimaced at the sight of the boy's slowly blackening eye. "It's nothing. Really." He assured, standing up and holding his eye with a wince. "No, it's not. You have to go to the nurse." Lex helped the boy up and started walking to wherever the nurse's office was. "You're new aren't you?" The boy inquired, noticing that Lex didn't know where she was going. "Yeah. Walked in not too long ago." Lex said, taking a map out of her pocket. They finally found the nurse, who handed the boy an icepack and told him to take a seat. "So, what's your name?" The boy asked Lex after a few moments of silence. "It's Lex." She answered. "Well, I'm Randy. Randy Cunningham." He said, holding out his free hand. Lex smiled and shook his hand, Randy smiling back. "Nice to meet you Cunningham. I only wish this meeting was under, um, better circumstances." Lex chuckled. "Yeah. Might've been better meeting you without receiving a black eye after it." Randy laughed. They laughed together and talked a bit until the nurse told them to get to class. They walked through the halls until Randy piped up again. "So, who's homeroom are you in?" He asked, trying to remove the icepack but then applying it immediately after. "Let's see..." Lex took out the schedule she had and looked it over. " 's class." "Cool! Me too! She's my first hour teacher too, so it makes everything easier." Randy grinned and led Lex to the room of their History teacher. " . You're late again." A woman with dark blond hair in a bun and bright hazel eyes stated, pursing her lips. "Nurse's office." The teacher rolled her eyes and marked him down as tardy. "And who are you, dear?" asked Lex. "Lex Rivera. The new student?" Lex explained. "Ah, yes. Did you get lost in the halls?" "No, I was just helping Randy get to the nurse and such. And then I got lost." smiled and stood up. "Class! We have a new student with us today! Please welcome Alexandria Rivera." Lex groaned quietly at her name, but smiled at the class in slight embarrassment. "Hi." She said nervously. No one answered and few students whispered to each other. "You can take the seat in front of Mr. Cunningham." Lex nodded and sped to her seat. Randy gave her a smile which she returned. The day wasn't looking so bad now.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Ninja

Chapter 2

Lex walked out of Home Economics with a heavy sigh. She found out that she had a majority of her classes with the Cunningham boy, which wasn't all bad. She was his lab partner in Science, helped him (gave him answers) in Math, and he helped her with a batch of cupcakes in Home Ec., though it resulted in the burning of his cream puffs. Lex sped to her locker and grabbed her lunch bag and map before setting off for the cafeteria. It was a huge room filled with blue tables where the rest of the student body ate and chatted. She looked for an open seat, though failed to find one. Until she spotted Randy again, who waved at her and pointed to the seat in front of him. She grinned and hurried over to the table. "Thanks Cunningham!" She said, gratefully taking a seat. "So, you're the new girl?" Asked a redheaded boy with navy blue eyes sitting next to Randy. He was a bit chubby and wore a light blue jacket over a blue shirt. "That's me." Lex replied. "Randy told me about you! Name's Howard!" He introduced. "Nice to meet you!" "So, since you're new, we've allowed you to sit with us!" "Howard! Sorry about that! You can sit with us anyway!" Randy apologized. "It's fine. I planned on sitting here, especially if he said I couldn't." "So, where'd you come from?" Howard asked as he stuffed his mouth with chips. "Bushmeadow High. It's not far from Norrisville High, but not exactly close either. Their education system and such sucked, so my parents made me transfer to Norrisville High." Lex answered simply. "C'mon! It couldn't have been THAT bad!" Randy said. "You haven't seen it! They have one of the preppiest, in-your-face schools in the state! And don't get me started on their uniforms! Do you know how short those skirts were? And the teachers were either dull or stupid. Should I continue my rant?" Randy shook his head. "How short were the skirts?" Howard asked. Lex glared at him and Randy smacked him. "Ow! I was just curious! Sheesh! Can't a guy tell a joke?" Howard complained. "Depending on the offensiveness of the joke, yes." Lex stated, taking a sandwich out and took a giant bite. "So, you talked back to Bash?" Howard asked with interest. "That doofus? Of course I did. He's not that scary. Or at least, when he isn't trying to make me or Cunningham become part of the wall." "You're pretty brave! Randy usually avoids being hit in the face because of his ninj-" Randy nudged Howard. "I mean ninjutsu skills! Yep! He's pretty skilled!" Howard chuckled nervously. "Is he now? Didn't look like it, and his black eye proves otherwise." Lex chuckled lightly. Randy blushed and tried hiding his eye behind his hand. "Hey loser! Where's my lunch?" They all turned to see none other than Bash bullying a thin blond boy in a band uniform. "I-I-I forgot it..." He stuttered nervously. "You know what that means don't you?" Bash grinned and gave the kid a mega wedgie. Bash laughed idiotically as the kid whimpered and ran off. "Who's next?" He spotted a goth boy with purple hair and clothing who yelped. Bash grabbed someone's food and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. The boy grumbled in protest, but still looked hurt. Bash continued his terror spreading until Lex stood up. "Why don't you knock it off, you big oaf!" She yelled, earning a collective gasp from the cafeteria. "Ooh, look! The new twerp! Feeling brave girly?" He laughed. "What did you call me?" Lex asked, her brow twitching. "Aww, girly doesn't like it! I'm so scared! She's going to throw her makeup at me!" More jocks laughed along with Bash. "If only she wore some!" One laughed. Lex growled and walked to Bash. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it so he was face to face with her. "DON'T call me girly." She let go aggressively. "I'll call you what I want to!" Bash shouted, shoving Lex back. "It's cool, just stop picking on everyone else, got it?" "Let me think. Not a chance!" Bash smacked away another kid to emphasis his point. The kid seemed angry this time and his eyes glowed a menacing red. He started to grow in size and his skin turned purple. His hands became claws, he grew a long tail with a mace-like tip covered in spikes, and his eyes were bright red slits over a mouth filled with dagger sharp teeth. His feet became longer and clawed as well, and his body huge. He roared once he'd finished transforming and everyone looked up at him in astonishment and terror. A few other kids Bash had just beaten up shifted as well, each into a different monster. "What the juice?! Now?! Really?!" Randy complained, running out of the cafeteria. "What the heck?!" Bash screamed like a girl and hid under a table. "What just happened to them?!" Lex asked when Howard grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hallway. "Oh, you know. Puberty. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO THEM?! They just mutated into giant monsters!" Howard replied impatiently. A monster spotted them and busted through the doors, knocking over a wall in the process. "Got a plan?" Howard asked hopefully. "Just one: RUN!" Lex shouted, sprinting down the hall. 'I have to get to my locker! It's our only hope!' She thought urgently. 'I just hope Randy's okay.'

*Meanwhile with Randy*

Randy pulled on his mask and was the ninja once more. "Smoke bomb!" He shouted, instantly appearing in the cafeteria. A monster that was once Bucky (the blond band boy) screeched and slashed at "the ninja", who dodged it quickly. "Cold ball!" Randy threw an ice bomb at Bucky, freezing him instantly, though Randy knew it wouldn't last for long. A spider thing that used to be Julian (the goth boy) hissed and shot spiderwebs at Randy, successfully sticking him to the wall. "Oh c'mon!" Randy muttered, trying to search for something that would get him free. Just as Julian came toward him, Randy grabbed his ninja sword and sliced the webs. "Back! Back spider-monster-thing!" Rand ordered, pointing the sword at Julian. He hissed and backed up, right into the part of his web that wasn't destroyed. "Two down! Just...one, two...one's missing!" Randy looked around in alarm, trying to find the other monster. "And smoke bomb!" He disappeared from the cafeteria and ended up in the hallway outside the cafeteria. "Something tells me it went this way..." Randy said, looking at the destroyed walls, lockers, etc. he looked on the floor and immediately spotted something; Lex's lunchbox. "Oh no!" Randy ran down the hall, looking for Lex and Howard. The farther he went, the more damage he saw. "Getting closer." He heard a girlish scream and ran towards the source. At the end of another hallway, he spotted Howard screaming behind Lex, who was struggling to open her locker. The monster was coming towards them and hissed menacingly. "Ninja kick!" Randy lunged at the monster, kicking him full in the face. The monster fell down, slightly dazed. "Don't worry! I'll take care of this!" Randy said to them. He noticed Lex's eyes widen at the sight of him and then she looked behind him. The monster kicked Randy across the hall, sending him through a wall. 'Bad impression...' Randy thought. 'Ninjas don't lose fights.' Randy jumped up and brought out a red ball. "Fetching ball!" He threw it and the beast immediately ran after it. It picked it up and, wagging it's spiky tail, ran back to Randy like a dog. "Good monster! Go get it!" Randy threw it again, farther away this time, and the monster grabbed it. The ball blinked a few times and exploded, sending the monster out the window and down the building. "Are you two okay?" Randy asked, turning to Howard and Lex. "Yeah...can't say the same about the school, though." Lex answered. "Yeah, sorry about that!" Randy chuckled. "That was awesome! But, that monster probably needs to be changed back." Howard stated. "You're right about that! If only I knew how to do that this time." "Well, think!" "Are you two really thinking about this?! It's so simple! Destroy the source! What do all the kids who were just stanked have in common?" Lex said, tapping her foot impatiently. "They had no social lives?" Howard guessed. "They were all beat up by bozo Bash and probably very, very humiliated. So, unless we want to destroy the bully, we have to find something that will make them return to their original forms." "Like what?" Randy asked, astonished at Lex's intelligence. 'Geez, she could be the Nomicon with that brain.' "Well, victims of bullying like to hear two things; apologies or that the bully himself got in some sort of trouble. So, to stop the monsters, you have to stop the bully." Randy and Howard looked at each other and grinned. "Okay, but I'm going to need a distraction." Randy said. "Leave that to me!" Lex said, "You get Bash to apologize, if that doesn't work, figure out how to get him in trouble." Randy and Howard nodded, running off.

*Back to Lex*

"This should be easy. I hope." Lex opened her locker and dug through her backpack. She brought out a black mask with dark indigo markings. "Let's do this!" She put it on and automatically the markings on the mask glowed. A suit started to form around Lex until she was standing there in a ninja suit. A long indigo ribbon was tied around her neck, part of the mask covered her mouth, and a hood hung loosely at her shoulders. Another ribbon tied her hair up in a messy high ponytail. She was now a ninja. "Now to deal with ugly." Lex jumped for the hole in the wall and landed feet first on the ground near the monster, which stood up and shook its head. "Hey! Over here!" Lex yelled. The monster turned to her and screeched, thrashing its tail at her. She jumped and threw a electric ball at the beast, sending an electrical charge through him. It growled and attempted to kick Lex, who dodged and brought out a long chain. "Taste iron!" She turned the chain in her hands and threw it at the monster's legs, wrapping it around them and making it fall to the ground. "Done yet, or are you hungry for more?" The monster growled and swung his tail, causing Lex to fall to the ground. It wrapped its tail around her and stood up, clawing away the chains around its legs. "Anytime now, ninja guy!" *Randy* "Bash, I'm going to need you to apologize to all the monsters that you beat up earlier." Randy said to Bash, who was still cowering under a table. "What?! No way! Why would I do that?" Bash shouted. "Because if you don't, Bucky and Julian might just eat you." Howard explained, pointing to the monsters that were slowly trying to escape. "Eep! Fine! Fine! I'll do it!" Bash stood up, shaking like a chihuahua. "Nerd!" Randy glared at Bash, who cleared his throat. "I mean Bucky! I'm...sorry." Bucky broke the ice that imprisoned him and looked at Bash curiously. He growled lightly, but began to shrink down until he was Bucky again. "What happened?" Bucky asked, holding his head. "A lot. Now apologize to Julian." Randy ordered. Bash groaned and walked over to Julian. "Sorry." "Like you mean it!" Howard said at the same time that Julian hissed. "I'm really sorry!" Julian shifted back into himself. "Great! One left to go!" Randy ran out with Howard and Bash following closely behind. They burst through the front doors of the school and Randy looked around for Lex. 'I hope she isn't hurt...' He thought worriedly. "Anytime now, ninja guy!" He heard a familiar voice and ran towards it. "Slow down, will you? You know what, I'll just wait here for you!" Howard panted, sitting down in the grass as Randy and Bash ran ahead of him. They rounded a corner and saw the monster, a girl ninja wrapped in its tail. 'Where's Lex?!' Randy thought. "There you are! I could use a bit of help, if you don't mind!" The girl ninja yelled as she struggled, the spikes on the monster's tail scratching her. 'No time right now!' "Ninja throwing star!" Randy threw the star at the monster, making it turn to him with glowing red eyes. "Apologize!" Randy told Bash. "I'm very sorry!" The monster stopped for a second, then growled and dropped the girl. It ran towards Bash with a hunger for vengeance in its eyes. "Why the juice isn't it working?!" Randy said, jumping out of the way when the monster ran towards him. Bash shrieked and jumped into a bush. "I'm pretty sure the girl from earlier gave you two options!" The girl ninja stated. "Are you okay?" Randy ran towards her. "Slight bruising, but otherwise fine." She stood up and looked where Bash was. "I'm going to need you to get the monster to look at me, okay?" Randy nodded and ran to the beast. "Hey! Stupid-saurus!" The monster growled and hissed, turning his head to Randy. "Look over here!" He jumped next to the girl, who just brought Bash out form behind the bushes. "Now what?" Randy whispered to her. "You'll see." The girl whispered back. "I'm sorry about this." She said to Bash. "Sorry about wh- OW!" She gave him a super wedgie and the monster stopped in front of them. It burst out laughing and slowly shrank. In no time at all, the monster turned into a small boy who was rolling in the grass laughing. "That's one way to solve a monster problem." Randy chuckled. "That's my way to solve a monster problem. Yeah, might wanna see the nurse about that..." The girl laughed to Bash, who whimpered and walked back inside. "So, who are you?" Randy asked the girl. "It's funny, since I was about to ask you the same thing." The girl chuckled, bringing out a smoke bomb. "The Ninja. You?" He said. "Kasumi. It's a bit more original than 'the ninja', so I like it better." The girl ninja smiled and threw the smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. "Wow. I can't believe there's another ninja!" Randy said. "I can't believe she's a girl." Howard said. "Time to be Randy again!" He took off the mask and was himself again, just as Lex came toward them. "Hey guys!" She said with a wave. "Lex! Where were you?" Randy asked with concern. "Inside. The monster...threw me inside and I was knocked unconscious. Gave me a nasty cut, too." Lex said, taking off her jacket to reveal a long cut on her right arm. "What did I miss?" "The ninja! That's what you missed!" Howard said. "So that was his name? Interesting." Lex commented. "There was also this girl ninja. She said her name was Kasumi." Randy added. "Really? Man, I was missing out today! I did see her though. When I was being a distraction, she kinda just helped out." Lex looked curiously at Randy. "Speaking of disappearances today, where were YOU?" "Me? I-I-I was..." Randy stammered, looking for an excuse. "The bathroom! He was REALLY scared, so nature called." Howard finished. "Really?" Lex laughed at this and Randy glared at Howard. "So we both missed out. How unfortunate. I was really hoping on being helpful!" "You were, though you should've been more careful." "And you should've been a bit more brave, Cunningham." Lex chuckled again, making Randy blush in embarrassment. "So, I'm assuming school is done for the day?" Lex said, looking at the destroyed building. "Most likely." Howard stated. "Students, due to property damage, school is canceled for today. And probably tomorrow." The principal said through the intercom. "Well, that settles it!" Lex walked inside with the boys trailing behind her. They went to their lockers and grabbed their stuff before setting off.

"So I'm assuming we live near each other since we're still going in the same direction." The three were in the suburbs now where Randy and Howard lived. "Yep! I'm in the big green house around the end of the street." Lex explained. "Near the big red house at the corner?" Howard asked. Lex nodded and he grinned. "Looks like we're somewhat neighbors! You, me, and Randy here!" "That's great!" Randy said. "Here it is now! See you guys in two days, I guess." Lex said, pointing towards a mint green house near the end if the street and beginning to walk away. "Wait! Maybe we could meet up tomorrow? If that's alright with you!" Randy said nervously. "That sounds cool. See you both here tomorrow at 1:00, 'Kay?" Lex said with a small smile. "Sounds great! See ya then!" Randy said, waving as Lex walked into her house. "Hi sweetheart! You're home early! How was your day?" Lex smiled at her dad who was in the kitchen. "Great! Also, I don't have school tomorrow! Don't ask why...it's a long explanation." "If you say so. So, did you make any new friends at school?" "Just two. Randy and Howard." "Talking to boys has always been your strong suit. Which is fine as long as nothing happens to you!" Lex laughed at her dad's comment and put her bag on a chair at the table. "Dad, I don't think a boy would think about coming near me with you around." "I'll take that as a compliment!" "Where's Veronica?" Her dad sighed and turned to Lex. "Alexandria, she's your mother. Can't you just call her mom?" He asked hopefully. "She's NOT my mom." Lex growled. "You're going to have to accept her one day." Her dad sighed, setting a plate with steak in front of Lex. "And that day won't ever come, hopefully." "Just to answer your question, she said she was going out tonight. It's her weekly night out after all." "Don't you ever wonder where she goes?" "I am well aware that she goes to the pub, Alexandria." "And drinks her money away." Lex muttered to herself as she ate. "Anyway, is Mordea home yet?" "She came home not long ago and went to her room." "Got it." Lex's dad sat down next to her and they ate in silence. "Hey dad, I also told my friends I'd hang out with them tomorrow. Is that okay?" Lex asked. "Of course sweetheart. I don't see why not!" "Thanks dad!" Lex smiled and put her plate away and got out her sketchbook. "I'm gonna be on the porch, okay?" "Okay. Have fun!" Lex walked out on the porch and began to sketch. "Hm. The Ninja, huh?" She smiled, sketching out the Ninja.


	3. Chapter 3: Video Games and Training

Chapter 3

Beep beep beep! "Shut up alarm clock!" Lex threw her sleep mask at the clock that read 12:00. "I should've turned that off." Lex stood up groggily and smashed the off button. "Time to eat." She raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lex looked in the living room and saw her stepmother snoring loudly on the couch. She rolled her eyes and grabbed two pop tarts, putting them in the toaster. Lex ran back upstairs and quickly pulled on a grey tank top that had "meow" written on it in big letters, ripped blue jeans, and green converse. Going back down the stairs, she grabbed her pop tarts. She heard a snort and took it as a sign that her "mom" was awake. "Morning Veronica." She said, sitting on the couch. "Sup Alexandria." Veronica yawned, her blond hair all over her face. "It's just Lex." "Yeah whatever. How was your first day as fresh meat? Anyone beat you up?" "No. Almost, but no. A monster destroyed the school, though." "Yeah that's nice." Lex scoffed. Lex's stepmom never listened to a word she said, even if SHE started the conversation. "So, where are you headed this morning?" "I'm going to be hanging out with my friends." "YOU made friends? Are they blind?" "No..." "Are they deaf?" "No." "Are they retarded?" "No!" "Do they have no social lives? C'mon, what's wrong with them!?" "Nothing is wrong with them! Is it so unbelievable to you that I have friends?!" "Yes." "You're unbelievable." "And you're a bad excuse for a child." "Thanks Veronica. It's nice to know that the feeling is mutual." "Watch how you talk to your mother." "You. Aren't. My mother." Lex gritted her teeth in anger. Veronica smirked and laughed wickedly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do with my life than talk to what's suppose to be a teenage girl." "Like what? Waste our money?" Lex grumbled when Veronica walked upstairs. Lex went outside and sat on the porch swing. "Why did dad have to marry that witch?" Lex muttered, looking down at the gold locket dangling from her neck. "Mom, what would you have done?" She opened it to reveal a picture of a woman with black hair and bright purple eyes. Next to it, a photo of the woman next to Lex's dad and a younger version of Lex between them. Lex sighed and looked at her sketchbook which she'd left on the porch. On the first paper was a nearly completed drawing of the Ninja. "It's missing something..." Lex put her pencil to her pursed lips in thought. "That's it!" She quickly erased part of the drawing and added the final touch. "Perfect!" She held up the drawing in triumph. It showed the Ninja in mid-jump, holding his katana in the air with smoke surrounding him. "Awesome sauce." She beamed and set down the drawing. "Now, what to do for the next couple minutes..."

*Randy* "C'mon Howard!" Randy was standing outside with Howard, who was sitting down in boredom. "I will. In a minute or two." Randy raised an eyebrow at Howard and pulled his arm. "Why do you want me to come along? I really thought you'd want to hang out with her yourself!" "What do you mean?" "I mean that you seemed quite interested in Lex. You gave us a D in Home Economics because of her!" Randy blushed in reply. "Your point?" "My point is that you like her!" "What? No! Of course not! Why would I like her beautiful eyes, fiery persona, silky hair..." Howard gave Randy a knowing look and Randy groaned. "Okay! Maybe I do. Just a little. Not a lot, just a bit." "I knew it." "C'mon Howard! I need my wingman!" Howard seemed a bit reluctant, and Randy was worried he wouldn't come. "Fine, but this once Cunningham!" Howard sighed. "Thanks Howard!" They walked down the street and saw Lex sitting on her porch with a gameboy in her hands. "Hey Lex!" Randy called. Lex looked up from the game and grinned. "Hey guys!" She jumped up and ran over to them. "So, what plans do you troublemakers have for today?" "Well, I thought maybe we could..." Randy became silent. 'I didn't think of anything to do!' "We have video games." Howard said. Randy gave him a are-you-serious look. "What games?" "Assassins Creed Liberation."** (Please forgive me, I couldn't think of anything else! Plus, assassins creed rocks!) **"Sweet! Sounds awesome!" Lex grinned widely and followed Howard. Randy stood their stuttering at the two. "C'mon Cunningham!" Lex called. "I'm coming!" Randy hurriedly ran after them. "Wow, nice place Cunningham!" Lex commented as she took a seat on the couch. "Thanks." Randy murmured, shyly sitting next to her. "So, let's play!" She grabbed a remote excitedly and turned the Xbox on. "Hey, the game doesn't seem to be here! I'll go check upstairs if it's okay with you!" Howard said with a sly grin, running up the stairs loudly. 'I'm getting him back for this.' Randy thought irritably. He looked over to Lex who grinned back at him adorably. 'Though not today.' "What are you staring at?" Lex asked, making Randy blush and turn away. "N-nothing! There was just..." Randy sat at a lost for words yet again. "Someone's nervous!" Lex laughed lightly. "Seriously though, chill. It's just me, 'kay?" Lex touched his hand gently, Randy nodding weakly. 'Is she messing with me?' "Where'd you leave the game? I STILL can't find it!" Howard called down. "Somewhere! Probably my room!" Randy called back in slight annoyance, making Lex chuckle. "Calm down, Cunningham. We have a whole day to play video games." "Lex, how come you call me Cunningham? You do know my name's Randy, right?" "Of course I know, but for now I like calling you Cunningham. Until I see fit, you are Cunningham to me!" Lex said. "Hey, Randy! I need your help!" Howard came back down, giving Randy a look that told him he needed to get upstairs. Now. "Fine, I'm coming. Sorry, but...yeah." Randy said to Lex, following Howard up and into the room. "What is it? Monsters? Robots? Chickens?" Randy asked. "No, but the Nomicon started calling." Howard answered, pointing to the glowing red and black book on Randy's bed. "Now? Really?" Randy sighed and sat on the bed, putting the book in his lap. "If Lex asks, I'm in the bathroom." Randy opened the book and immediately "fell asleep" in a way. "Okay Nomicon, what is it? I'm kinda busy right now!" Randy yelled once he was in the Nomicon. He heard a loud sigh and saw a person begin to form in front of him. It was a boy, about his age, with red hair, brownish-red eyes, and a serious expression. He wore an outfit similar to the Ninja's, except it had a cape and little green ninja on it. "You have training, Randy." He said, giving another sigh. "What is it today Nomicon and can we make it quick? I have a friend over. "I'm well aware that Howard is here, though that's not an excuse." "No, a different friend. She's a new kid and I said I'd hang out with her." Nomicon raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything in response. "A girl?" He asked curiously. "Yeah, why?" Randy asked in return. "Pardon what I'm about to say, but I didn't exactly think YOU would be the type to have a woman over." "What's that suppose to mean?!" "Randy, I don't think many people would consider you a "ladies man." In fact, I don't think everything went well with Theresa." Randy became silent. "Okay, let's stop talking about my anti-romantic life! What's today's lesson?" Nomicon sighed again and a puff of smoke appeared, clearing to reveal two katanas. The area around them transformed from a training dojo to a large Japanese style garden. They stood at the top of bridge that overlooked a huge pond and a waterfall. They both grabbed a katana and faced each other, each taking a fighting stance. "What do you do if the enemy charges first?" Nomicon asked. "Attack his blind spot!" Randy lunged the sword at Nomicon, who dodged easily and kicked Randy from behind. "Dodge or block the blow. The best offense is commonly a defense. Now, what if the enemy has you down? What then?" He pointed his katana at Randy's chest. "Get back up!" Randy grabbed his sword and jumped up, kicking Nomicon's katana out of his hands. "Good, but anyone can do this." Nomicon kicked Randy's legs, sending him back onto the wooden bridge. "You're weakened and the enemy is savoring your defeat. What's the appropriate way to respond?" "Get him while he's distracted." Randy jumped up again and threw a few punches at Nomicon, who dodged again and again. Randy kicked Nomicon's katana out of his hand, making it fall off the bridge. "Good. You're both unarmed and beaten, how do you take advantage of the situation?" "Easy, fight one on one." They proceeded to have their fight, punching and kicking and trying to knock the other down. "You aren't going to win." "Give up while you can." "You're weak." "I will be victorious." Nomicon kept throwing harsh words at Randy, who attempted to ignore them. "No you won't!" Randy threw another punch. "Yes," Nomicon grabbed his wrist. "I," he flipped Randy into the air. "Will." Randy fell off the bridge and into the water below with a loud SPLASH. "What the juice was all that for?!" Randy asked, coughing and sputtering. "It was your lesson. Never let the enemy get into your mind. As long as you're levelheaded, they'll never control you mentally." Nomicon replied, jumping down and landing on a rock in the center of the pond. "Relax Nomicon! No one's going to control my mind!"** (Not so subtle foreshadowing!) **Nomicon raised an eyebrow and gave Randy a small smirk. "Is that so? That wasn't the case just a mere few seconds ago." "Shut up." Nomicon chuckled at Randy as he tried to get out of the pond. "I believe that will be it for today." And just like that, Randy was back in his room, drool dribbling down his chin and the book in his lap.

**And cue author's note! Okay, look, I apologize for my poorly written speech in here, but please let me write it the way I write it! Plus, I'm use to writing things this way and haven't really written any differently. I do appreciate some of the constructive criticism and I understand how helpful it can be, but I am going to continue to write the story the same way I have since chapter 1. If you have a problem with it, PM me! :) unless it doesn't bother you and you enjoy the story anyway. (Sorry for the long note!)**


	4. Chapter 4: From Gaming to Arguing

Chapter 4

"Hey Cunningham! Took you long enough! We started the game forever ago!" Randy walked down the stairs and saw Lex smiling at him while she attempted to sneak up on someone in the game. "Sorry about that! I had to take a bathroom break!" "For that long?" Lex stifled a laugh and Randy blushed profusely. "C'mon Cunningham! Don't you wanna play too?" Howard asked, holding out a controller to Randy. "Of course I do!" Randy snapped out his embarrassed daze, grabbed the remote, and took a seat. "Then hurry up! I wanna prove how I'm a better assassin than you!" Lex said with a mischievous grin. "Oh, we'll see about that!" So they played the game for what remained of their day. Lex ended up beating Randy by a long shot, which he denied by saying he let her win. "Sure you did, Cunningham. Sure..." Lex laughed at Randy, who pouted with his attention given entirely to the TV. "Oh, c'mon! It's just a game Cunningham! I'll avenge your loss!" Howard proclaimed, picking up Randy's discarded controller. "Let's see a double loss, shall we?" Lex joked, staring the game up again. "Sorry, but I'm going to be the winner here!" After another round of Assassins Creed, Howard ended up losing. "Not fair! You cheated somehow!" He said. "No, I just have skills when it comes to this game!" Lex laughed. "Way to avenge me Howard." Randy chuckled. "Hey, I lost once! You lost...what? Seven times?" "Shut up." Lex laughed more at the two as they bickered. "Stop arguing over who lost worse. We still know that I'm the better gamer!" They stopped arguing and looked at Lex, who was still laughing at them. "You just got lucky! Since you cheated and all." Howard said. "I didn't cheat!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "The evidence doesn't lie!" "What evidence?" "The evidence that shows you cheated since I never lose!" "That's just proof that you're a sore loser." "You lie!" "I think we've all argued enough!" Randy said. "Yeah, you're probably right." Lex agreed. "Besides, we all know she cheated." "No I didn't!" Randy sighed and smiled at the duo. "Anyway, I think I should be going. My dad will probably want me home about now." Lex sighed. "Want me to take you back?" Randy blurted out without realizing it. "Aww, and to think I thought chivalry was dead. Sure, why not Cunningham." Lex chuckled. Howard gave Randy a sly look, which he attempted to ignore as he stood up. He followed Lex to the door and the two exited. Randy blushed as he walked silently next to Lex, who was looking at the sunset with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Wow." She sighed. Randy raised an eyebrow at Lex, but found himself smiling at her dreamy look. She seemed like a little kid just staring at the sky and twirling around slightly. "What are you staring at Cunningham?" Lex asked, making Randy hurriedly look away. "N-nothing!" "You have a bad habit of staring at nothing, Cunningham." Lex chuckled. "I don't usually." "Oh, just when I'm around, huh?" "N-no! T-t-that's not I-it!" "I was just kidding. Take a joke!" "A joke...yeah, I knew that." They continued on until they were at Lex's house. She turned to Randy and gave him a small smile. "Well, see you at school?" She said, holding out her hand. "Yeah, see you." Randy grinned and shook her hand. "Loser! There you are!" Lex groaned as none other than Mordea walked out. "Sorry about my bratty sister." Lex muttered apologetically. "Who's this? I'd say boyfriend, but the chances of that are pretty low." Mordea questioned, looking Randy up and down. "Cunningham, this is Mordea. Mordea, this is Randy Cunningham. He's a friend." Lex introduced. "You have a friend?" "Yes." "Nice to meet you." Randy said politely, despite the fact that he had a bad feeling about the girl. "If only it was likewise." Mordea sneered. "Be nice to him." Lex growled lightly. "I don't see why I should. I'm not like that to you, am I? No? It's only fair then." "Hey, no need to be harsh." Randy interrupted. "It's not harsh, it's me showing my darling sister her place. Same for you, freshman." Mordea said, fake innocence dripping from her voice. "I don't think she's below you in standards." "Your opinion, not mine." "That's enough, Mordea." Lex growled. "Whatever." She walked ack snide without another word. "See ya Randy." Lex waved and walked inside.

"What was that for?" Lex yelled at Mordea, who shrugged with an evil smirk on her face. "Hey! No yelling at your sister!" Veronica shouted from the living room. "Why not? She yells at me all the time!" Lex shouted back. "Well, let's review. She's older, greater, and a better teenager than you! I'd say she has every right to yell at you!" "Ugh! Where's dad?" "Work. Won't be back until later." "Great! I'm stuck with you two!" Lex groaned, stomping up the stairs. "Fine, don't eat dinner then. Starve for all I care!" "Not sure I want to eat anything YOU made, for fear of being poisoned." Lex walked into her room and slammed the door, jumping on the plush bed. "Why? Why? Why? WHY?!" She shouted into her pillow. "I just HAD to have a 'perfect' sister and a witch of a stepmother. Mom wouldn't have wanted this." Lex sighed, sitting up and looking out the window. She immediately got an idea. "Maybe I need some fresh air to clear my head." She reached into her drawer, brought out the ninja mask, and quickly put it on. After rushing to lock the door, she silently opened the window and left.

**I apologize, since this isn't exactly the best chapter ever. Probably the worst so far. Don't worry! I'll try to make it up in chapter 5! If somehow you didn't think this chapter sucked, then congratulations! See you in chapter 5! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Memories

Lex laughed gleefully as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She smiled as she flipped onto a nearby tree and continued through more. "Where to go..." She mumbled to herself, gazing around at the homes that were scattered around. Lex continued her hopping, following the path of street lights that were placed here and there. She eventually realized how far she was from the suburb and looked around curiously to see where she ended up. Her big violet eyes widened at the sight of a gorgeous park she was in. It was huge clearing with tons of trees and flowers, a cute playground, benches lining a cobblestone pathway, and a pond filled with lily pads. "Awesome sauce." Lex muttered. (Killing the mood, Lex) She gracefully fell from a tree and lowered the hood on her suit so she could see better. By day, the park would probably be filled with kids and parents enjoying their day. By night, it seemed almost like a fantasy world to Lex. She beamed and walked down the path, gazing at the beauty of the park. At the end of the path, Lex noticed a giant oak tree next to a small field of lilies surrounding it. Her eyes widened more at the sight of it and her lip quivered. She slowly made her way to the tree, a frown etched on her face the entire time. Once she was next to it, Lex touched it gently with her gaze locked on a little message engraved high on the trunk. "I'll love you forever, my lily." Lex read quietly, tears threatening to slip from her eyes.

*Flashback!*

6 year old Lex giggled from her hiding spot in the top of the oak tree in the park. "Lex, where are you?" Lex stifled her laughter and peeked out from the branches to see a tall woman with long black hair and bright violet eyes looking around. Her mother. "C'mon, my lily, you'll have to come out here sometime!" Her mom said with a warm smile. Lex giggled again and hid back in the leaves. Her mother turned to the tree and noticed a bright shade of red among the leaves. She smirked and slowly walked around the tree, being as quiet as she could. Sneakily, she climbed up and sat on a branch behind her daughter, who was trying not to laugh out loud. "Found you!" Her mom finally said, grabbing the child and tickling her. Lex squealed and laughed harder than ever, her mother doing the same. "Okay! Okay! Stop mommy!" Lex gasped. "What's the magic word?" She asked in return, not stopping her tickle attack. "Please! Please!" "Okay sweet pea." Her mom smiled again and went down the tree with her daughter in her arms. "You need a better hiding spot of you're going to wear that." She gestured to a giant, red bow in Lex's hair. "At least I was trying!" Lex said with an adorable pout. "Yes, you tried." Her mom ran a hand through Lex's wavy hair. "Are you done yet girls? We're just about ready to leave!" Lex's dad called from the park. "Yes Charles, we're done!" "But mommy! I want to be it this time!" "You'll be it next time. Right now we have to go home and eat dinner." Lex grinned, showing off a missing tooth, and skipped over to her dad with her mother in tow. "How was you're game, Alexandria?" Charles asked with a kind smile. "Good! Mommy found me every time though!" "That's because mommy is supposed to be good at finding things!" Charles chuckled as he opened the car door for his daughter. "That's because detectives find clues! Hey mommy, did you ever miss a clue?" Lex asked as she hopped into her booster seat. "Nope!" Her mom said, climbing into the passenger seat as her husband started the vehicle. "Everybody makes mistakes, so you're blind to have missed at least ONE thing." 9 year old Mordea said in an annoyed tone from her seat next to Lex. "I would've been notified if I had." Mordea rolled her eyes and stared out the window as the car moved. "Hey sissy, why do you act grumpy all the time? Frowning isn't good for your face." Lex remarked innocently. Mordea gasped and glared at her younger sibling, looking as though she wanted to smack her. Their parents laughed from the front seats and Lex looked around in confusion. "What? That's what she says all the time! Frowning is bad! You should smile more, sissy! There's no need to be grumpy!" "Oh, I'm about to give you a reason to frown you little-" "Mordea!" Their mom said. "What?! I can't let her talk to me in such an insulting manner!" "Sweetheart, she's six." "So? I didn't talk like that when I was six!" "Yes you did! Olivia, remember that time when she said your job was icky and weird?" Charles asked. "Can't forget it." "I can't believe you're siding with the baby!" "I'm not a baby!" "You're six." "And a half!" "Calm down you two!" Olivia laughed. "Look, it doesn't matter. I also doesn't matter how many times you insult each other because you're still family and nothing can change that." "Disownment can." Mordea muttered, but Olivia ignored her. "The point is we'll love each always and no matter what." Lex smiled, and continued to the rest of the ride home.

"C'mon mom! I'm gonna beat you!" Lex called as she ran to the tree from the working lot. "Wait up my lily. You know she can't run much anymore." Charles said gently. "Oh yeah." Lex slowed down, looking back at her mother every so often. Lex was very concerned for her mother's health, due to the fact that it had been deteriorating recently and at a fast rate. Although Olivia said she was perfectly fine, Lex and her father knew better. Much to Lex's anger, Mordea never seemed to care though. It often led to more fights than usual between them, a few ending in Mordea's hair being pulled and Lex being scratched with her fake nails. Lex bit her lip at the thought of something bad happening to her mother. She was closest to her and she was the one Lex looked up to. Her hero. Everyone made it to the tree and set up a small picnic, complete with the basket and checkered blanket. They calmly at until Mordea spotted a friend and left them, Charles following her so he could watch her. "This is nice. Being outside with my family, enjoying a picnic." Olivia sighed, smiling toward Lex. "Hey mom." "Yes sweet pea?" "How sick are you?" "I'm fine. Nothing this fresh air can't fix." Lex sighed and sadly looked at the grass. "Mom, you haven't been able to move without hurting, you had a vomit session yesterday, and you've been getting paler everyday. I don't define that as fine." "Alexandria, I promise you that I'll be alright. Even if it was that bad, nothing in this world could stop me from spending time with you all." "Even Mordea?" "Even Mordea." She chuckled, but she started coughing badly. "Mom!" "I'm fine. I'm fine." Lex frowned, seeing the apparent pain in her mother's eyes. "Let's go home." Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Lex was already standing up. "Okay." She sighed and stood up, ready to follow her daughter. Lex saw her go to the tree, but didn't see what she was doing. Olivia only managed to take a few steps when she suddenly collapsed with a fit of silent coughing. "Mom!" Lex ran to her mom's side and tried to help her up. Olivia had her eyes shut and seemed like she was struggling to breath. "DAD! It's mom!" Lex yelled, tears brimming her eyes. She saw her father running toward them with Mordea following reluctantly. A few passerby stop and stared in shock, one taking out her phone and calling an ambulance. "Olivia?! OLIVIA?! Stay with me! Your going to be alright!" Charles said, his voice cracking horribly. Lex couldn't see a thing due to the tears that blurred her vision, but she distinctly heard the blaring sirens as the ambulance approached.

*end flashback!*

By now, Lex was crying as if two waterfalls were coming out of her eyes. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and looked away from the tree. "Mom…" She sobbed almost soundlessly. "Why can't you just come back? I'm a wreck!" She sat down and cried under the moonlight. This continued on until she fell asleep, a tear still trickling down her face.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepin' in Class

Chapter 6

"Hey, Lex. Are you…okay?" Lex snorted, raising her head from the comfort of her textbook/pillow. She looked next to her sleepily and saw Randy sitting at his desk, a concerned look on his face. That was about the third time she'd fallen asleep that day and either Randy or Howard had woken her up each time. "Yeah…yeah. I'm fine." Lex yawned, rubbing her eyes. "You're lucky a teacher didn't catch you sleeping." Howard commented. "I know." "Why are you so tired?" Randy questioned. "No real reason. Just didn't sleep much last night, I guess." Lex stretched a bit as she spoke. "Must've stayed up late, since you've fallen asleep in each class so far." Howard stated. "Yeah, probably." Lex yawned again, but attempted to stay awake this time. Randy gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

*Later, with Randy*

"Where is she?" He sat in English, listening to drone on about something. "Maybe she fell asleep at the water fountain or something." Howard guessed. "Or maybe someone was stanked and she was attacked!" "Randy, if someone was stanked, you would know." "…good point!" "Maybe she was beat up and is lying unconscious in the hall right now." "No, I've seen her twist Bash's arm. Not seriously, but still. She would definitely not be lying unconscious in the hall." "Locker problems?" "Nope." "Got lost?" "She had a map." "Girl problems?" "…I hope not." "If that's it, she's all yours. Maybe she was picked up early?" "Yeah…no." "What could it be then, huh?" "Sorry I'm late ! I got lost again! It's not my day!" Lex stormed in, panting as she handed the teacher a late pass. "It's fine, just don't let it happen again. Now take your seat." said, pointing to her seat near the back of the class. "Thanks!" Lex walked over and sat down, her forehead hitting the desk immediately. "Where were you?" Randy whispered as the teacher continued his lesson. Lex mumbled something into the desk and Randy raised an eyebrow. She sighed as she sat up. "I got lost again, okay? That's what I told and that's what I'm telling you." Randy said nothing else as class continued. 'But she has a map…' Randy thought. The same thing went on all day. In gym, she was barely moving and even just walking to Spanish seemed tiring for her. Lastly, during poetry, Randy noticed Lex still seeming out of it, but she wrote fast and with purpose once they were given their assignment. Once the bell rang, announcing the end of the day, she nearly ran out of the building. "You know, from my perspective, she doesn't seem lost nor tired to me." Howard said as he and Randy got their stuff from their lockers. "No. She doesn't." "I say you should see what's wrong with her." "What! Why me?!" "Cause you can handle her 'fiery persona' and you love her 'beautiful eyes!'" "…your point?" "You like her and this is just one way to get closer to her. That, and I'm terrified that it's girl problems." "Howard!" "Alright."

The duo walked around the corner to their houses and immediately caught sight of Lex's house. "Okay, we just walk up and ask to see her. Easy, right?" Randy reviewed. "We're doomed." Howard muttered as they walked to the house and knocked on the door. "Hello! Who are you boys?" A tall man with combed brown hair and green eyes answered the door with a smile. "We're friends of Lex." Randy stated. "Oh! So you're Lex's new friends?" They nodded. "Hold on, I'll get her." He walked back inside and they heard him call Lex. Not long after that did Lex herself answer the door. "Hey guys. What's up?" She asked, leaning on the doorframe. Howard looked at Randy, silently telling him to tell her. "We…uh…we came to…ask for your help! The math homework seemed difficult and I thought you could help!" Randy blurted out as Howard facepalmed. "Uh, sure? Come in." Lex stepped aside, letting the two walk in. "Nice place." Howard commented. "Thanks. Dad doesn't like the place to look less than amazing." Lex chuckled, walking into the living room and grabbing her backpack. "Then he does a good job." Randy said with a smile. "He'd love to hear that." Lex smiled and set her homework on the glass kitchen table. "Now, we have math to do." They all sat down and did their homework, Howard occasionally giving Randy a look. "…and then you…are you two listening?" Lex had been in the middle of explaining a particularly difficult problem to them and noticed their attention wasn't toward the explanation. "What? Oh, yeah!" Randy said nervously. "Oh gosh! Gotta go Cunningham!" Howard looked at the clock and quickly grabbed his stuff. "What? Why?" "Mom expected me home by now to help her with something. See ya Randy! Bye Lex!" He said, running out the door. "See ya Howard!" Lex waved. "So, looks like it's just you and me, Cunningham." Randy blushed a bit and nodded. "Yep. Just you and me." "So, why did you REALLY come here, Cunningham?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, you didn't come here for help on mathematics. What did you come here for?" Randy coughed and looked away. "Well, I wanted to know why you were out of it today. Something clearly happened and I want to know what." Lex seemed genuinely surprised, though she didn't utter a word. "I…don't know what you mean." "Yes you do Lex. C'mon. You were walking around like a zombie all day and your eyes were red." "…I told you. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." "I know your lying." "Leave Cunningham." "Come on, I want to help you with whatever it—." "I said leave! I don't want to talk about it!" "Lex…" "Enough!" Lex stood up shakily, her hands balled into fists and her hair hiding her eyes. "That's enough. Please, please leave." Randy looked very concerned, but nonetheless respected her wishes and walked to the door. He turned back to see Lex standing there looking at him with red eyes that tears were brimming in. Without another word, he exited the house, thinking all the while what was wrong.

*back to Lex!*

Lex still stood in her spot in the kitchen, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Why can't he just pretend nothing's wrong? I'm not getting him involved in my petty problems." Lex whispered, wiping her cheeks. "Dad! I'm gonna be out back!" Lex yelled, her voice nearly cracking. "Alright sweetie!" Her dad's voice rang from his upstairs study. Lex grabbed her notebook that had been sitting on the table and hurriedly walked outside onto the back porch. It was getting darker outside as Lex sat down, hugging the notebook close to her chest. Opening it, she came across a page with a poem written on it, along with various doodles. "May as well finish this while I still have my 'inspiration'." Taking out her pen, Lex wrote and wrote and wrote. She let out all of her sad emotion and lonely feeling into her pen and let it come out as a tragically beautiful poem. "I bet you would've liked it mom. Although, I do know you'd want it to be on the happier side." Lex chuckled sadly, hugging the notebook. She suddenly heard a notice, silent but still noticeable. "Who's there?" Lex demanded, standing up. 'Do I need to ninja up now? Not exactly in the best mood…' she thought dully. Walking forward a bit, Lex looked around as she tried to late what made the sound. "Hey." She turned around suddenly, throwing the notebook like a frisbee toward the voice. "Whoa! Easy now!" Came a chuckled. Lex looked up and gasped at the sight be holding her. It was the Ninja, sitting there with a smile hidden in his eyes. "Hey there!" He said with a laugh, jumping down and giving Lex an adorably curious look. "I believe you dropped this." He held up her notebook. "Threw it, more like." Lex replied, taking the notebook back with a slightly wary look. "And what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of no other than the Ninja himself?" Lex joked. "Well, I just so happened to notice you not seeming happy or spunky like the day I first saw you, so naturally I was a bit curious." "Do you notice every girl who's not in a good mood?" "Not normally, though I can tell its something big for you." "Is it really that noticeable?" Lex asked, chucking as she took a seat next to the Ninja. "Well, to me. And I have a friend of a friend who's cousin's sister's aunt's nephew knows this." "Is that an direct way of saying you know someone I do?" "…maybe." Lex laughed and the Ninja blushed slightly. "Then I don't know what to tell you. I didn't tell my friends what's wrong and I'm certainly not going to tell a stranger in a ninja mask." "The let me make you happy." "What?" Lex looked at him, confusion swimming in her purple irises. "If you won't tell me what's wrong, I'll just have to make you fell better about whatever it is." "Are you serious? You just officially met me. Why does my happiness matter to you?" "I don't want to see someone like you sad. Now, are you gonna let me help or what?" Lex looked at him and, for the first time that day, gave him a genuine smile. "Why not." "Then come on. Let's make you feel better!" The Ninja grabbed Lex's hand and set her on his back **(piggyback style)** and set off.


	7. Chapter 7: Stargazing

Chapter 7

The Ninja hopped from the rooftops, Lex clinging to him in fear that she'd fall. Lex looked around, noticing how she'd taken this same path the night she'd snuck out. Lex beamed and laughed a bit when the Ninja leaped onto a tree, just barely keeping his balance. "I thought ninjas were supposed to be agile?" She joked. "I'm agile! Just not when I'm jumping into a tree with a girl on my back." The Ninja replied as he leaped. "So, where are we going?" "I have a few ideas, but if it doesn't work, I'm letting you choose where we go." "Nice to know you had a backup plan." Lex laughed. The Ninja jumped around, Lex wondering all the while where he planned to take her. "Almost there, so hold tight." The Ninja said over his shoulder. They kept going for a bit until they stopped at the entrance to what looked like a park. A sign above the fence surrounding it read "Norrisville State Park". "You brought me here?" Lex asked. "Yep!" He responded. "But…it's closed." "For everyone else, maybe," He jumped into the air and landed perfectly on the other side of the locked fence. "But not us." He set her down gently onto the dew covered grass. "Why here?" "Well, I thought those nature doodles on the cover of your notebook meant you'd enjoy this." "Smart." "C'mon! I have to show you something really Bruce!" The Ninja grasped her hand (a bit hesitantly, but still) and tugged, trying to get her to follow him. She walked along behind the Ninja as he led her through the trees, looking back at her occasionally. "Almost there." After a few moments, they stumbled across a clearing, a few dandelions and orchids littered across the grass. "Cool yet?" The Ninja asked. "It's…beautiful." Lex said, covering her mouth with her hand in a gesture I disbelief. "It gets better!" He walked her toward the center of the clearing and smiled. "Now, look up." Lex looked up and gasped. There were thousands of starts dotting the sky above the clearing. Glittering diamonds in a sea of navy blue. "It's…just…amazing." Lex beamed, shining almost as brightly as the stars. "I think my strategy has worked!" The Ninja chuckled. "How did you even find this place?" Lex breathed. "Oh, you know. Stumble off a path enough times and you find this." "So you're telling me this was an accident?" "No! I just meant…uh…" Lex laughed and laid down in the grass, gazing at the stars. "W-what are you doing?" The Ninja asked. "Stargazing, what does it look like? Care to join me?" Lex said, patting the space next to her. The Ninja seemed a bit shy about it, but sat down next to her. "Nope, you have to lay down." He sat back slightly, resting on the palms of his hands on the grass. "Nope." He propped up on his elbows. "Fully." He finally laid down, still looking at Lex. "Now: look up." The Ninja did as she said and noticed how much better the sky looked that was. The grass brushing against their faces due to the slight breeze, the moon shining gorgeously onto the clearing, and the stars seeming everywhere. "Wow…" "I knew you'd think it was cooler from this view." "How'd you know it would look this amazing?" "…my mom taught me. I never had a telescope, so we would look at the stars while laying on a picnic blanket in the park. It was a million times better than looking through any telescope." Lex chuckled, though the Ninja seemed to noticed the many emotions swimming in her eyes. "You're close to her, huh?" "I was." Lex turned away, her back facing the Ninja.

*Randy*

Randy stared at Lex's back, processing what she had just said. 'Was?' He thought. And then it clicked. 'Her mom is…' Randy heard her sniffle and was taken aback. 'Is she…crying?' "Lex?" He reached out a hand and set it gingerly on her shoulder, as if afraid he'd break her. "Yeah?" "Are you…alright?" 'You idiot. Of course she's not alright. You just brought up her deceased mother!' Randy mentally facepalmed. "I'm fine." Lex sat up, still not looking at Randy. Randy sighed and looked at her. "Lex." "What?" She still didn't turn to him. "Look at me." Lex refused. Randy sighed again and grasped both her shoulders, turning her around so she faced him. "You're clearly not alright. I can see it in your eyes." Lex looked down. "I'm fine, Ninja." "Now that," he cupped her face in his hands. "Is the biggest lie I've ever heard." "What's it matter to you? I assume you don't know what it's like to lose the one person you cared for. You don't know what it's like to have everyday of your life spent wishing for the impossible. You don't know what it's like to be alone!" Lex choked on her words and tears brimmed in her eyes. "You're right. I don't know what it's like. However," Randy wiped her cheek with his thumb when a tear trickled down, "I do know that you're hurting inside. That's why it matters to me." What Lex did next surprised the both of them. She threw her arms around Randy's torso and sobbed lightly into his chest. Randy sat there in what could only be described as pure shock. This was NOT the Lex he knew. The Lex he had met was strong, feisty, stubborn, and didn't show sad emotion. The Lex currently crying openly in front of him was fragile and broken. "Shh shh. It's okay." Randy cooed, finally wrapping his arms around Lex. He could feel the tears hitting his suit, but he didn't care. "I miss my mom so much… I miss my family being together… I miss having a normal life…" Lex cried, hugging Randy tighter. "It's fine…I'm here." Randy let her go and looked Lex in her now reddened eyes. "Let's get you home, okay? You can cry all you want into that pillow of yours and I promise tomorrow you'll feel way better, okay?" Lex nodded and sniffled much like a child. Shyly, Randy lifted her up bridal style and began to run back towards the suburb. Once they arrived, Ranch spotted an open window and, upon further inspection, assumed it was Lex's bedroom. He gently set her on the black and purple bed and, with a quick glance back at her peaceful form, disappeared into the night.


	8. Chapter 8: Family Feuds

Chapter 8

"C'mon sunshine! It's Friday!" Lex's father called from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming dad!" Lex yelled back, sliding down the stair railing. "Sweetheart, I told you not to do that. What if you got hurt?" "Dad, I'm fine." H rolled his eyes as he handed Lex her lunchbox. "There. Now hurry up! School starts in 20 minutes!" "Bye dad! Love you!" Lex said, kissing her dad's cheek before running out the front door. "Hello Blue Thunder!" Lex said jokingly as she hopped onto her bright blue bike, strapping on a matching colored helmet. "To Norrisville High!" Lex proceeded to speed off towards the school, her hair billowing behind her in the wind. As the school came into sight, Lex immediately noticed Howard and Randy standing outside with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. "Hey guys!" Lex shouted with a broad grin as she rode nearer. "What? Oh, hey Lex!" Howard said, grinning back. "You seem quite chipper today!" Randy noted with laugh when Lex nearly crashed her bicycle into the bike rack. "Yep! I thank you for noticing!" Lex chuckled, chaining the bike up and jumping off of it with ease. "To think, you weren't exactly happy yesterday. I mean, it was pretty obvious something was up." Howard commented. "It wasn't anything a good cry and some sleep couldn't fix." Lex said, a tiny blush on her cheeks. "You…cried?" Howard asked, clearly surprised. "So what if I did? Got a problem with it?" "No! No problem!" Lex laughed at Howard's cowardliness. "So, what did you two nut-burgers do yesterday?" "Played Grave Punch!" "I wondered why you were upset." "Aww, that's sweet Cunningham! Although, I think Howard spent his time better." "See! I told you!" "Shut up!" They all idly chatted as they entered the building, paying no mind to the other kids and such. Until they heard the unmistakable cackle of someone far too familiar to Lex. "That's genius, Bash!" Laughed Mordea. "Oh great." "Ah, Alexandria! What a surprise!" Mordea cackled with her sickening smile. "Who's that?" Howard whispered, staring at Mordea. "My witch of a sister, Mordea." Lex groaned. "So, these are your 'friends?'" Mordea emphasized the word 'friends' in a way that implied she thought Lex had paid them. "Yes. So, this doofus is your friend?" Lex smirked, pointing at Bash. "Who you calling a doofus, newbie?" Bash asked with a growl. "Who do you think?" Bash raised a fist threateningly at Lex, but Mordea held up her hand in front of his face. "Now now Bash. Let's not think too rashly. Yet." Mordea smirked at her sister. "So, how was your yelling fest yesterday?" "What are you talking about?" Lex avoided her sister's gaze. "Your little shouting match with Andy here. Do tell; what was it about?" "First off, his name is Randy. Second off, that's none of your business what I shout about." Lex clenched her fists tightly at her sides. "Oh, I like to think it is my business! After all, we are…sisters. Or at least that's what our awful mother use to tell us." "Don't you talk about mom like that!" Lex shouted. "What's the matter? Ah, yes. You cared about that witch. Well guess what, genius? She's DEAD! D-e-a-d, dead!" "Stop it!" "The day you cry me a river, build yourself a bridge, and GET OVER IT! She was horrible and she had what was coming to her!" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lex yelled louder, a few kids stopping to look over at all of them. "Lex. Calm down." Randy whispered, putting a hand on the enraged girl's shoulder. Lex looked over at Randy and saw the concern in his eyes. She lowered her fists and took a deep breath. "Okay." She said, "You know what Mordea? I'm done and I refuse to go so low as to play your twisted game." "Aww, how touching! The loser and her prince! Since when did you do what you're told like an obedient little mutt? Bash, I think the mutt needs to be taught a few new tricks, don't you agree?" Mordea said with a smirk towards Bash. "Oh, I agree plenty!" Bash said, cracking his huge knuckles. He raised his fist and it hurtled down fast, right into Lex's face. She fell down the ground with a thud, holding her hand gingerly on her nose. "Lex!" Howard and Rand knelt down beside her. "You okay?" Randy asked. "Yeah, except for a probably broken nose, I'm doing just peachy." Lex answered back. "Hold up, I'm not done yet!" Bash laughed idiotically. He pushed Randy and Howard aside with little to no effort and kicked Lex. "Get up weak person!" "Really? That's all you could come up with?" Lex chuckled, standing up uneasily. "Wow, you're a bigger doofus than I once thought." "Says the…! Uh…not smart…person!" "Who's the one beating up a girl because of the orders of another girl? I believe I'm the smarter person in this scenario." "Not to me! If you were more smarter than me, you wouldn't be sporting a bloodied nose!" "More smarter? Wow, I feel so smart right now. C'mon hot shot, take another go at me. I dare you." Bash threw another punch at Lex, which she dodged carefully. Bash, confused turned around to meet Lex's own fist. Her punch left Bash dazed, but he recovered fast and punched her again, this time nailing her shoulder. "Enough! I'm finishing this now!" Bash said, grabbing Lex by the front of her shirt and raising her up. "Stop!" Everyone turned around to look at Randy, who had shouted at Bash. "You want some too?" "Calm down Bash. I'd very much like to know what he has to say." Mordea silenced the bully and looked to Randy. "Well? I'm waiting." "Put her down. Now." "Aww, freshman thinks he can command me! Listen honey," Mordea walked over to Randy, "I don't take orders from anyone. Especially losers. Luckily, I've had enough fun for today. Bash!" Mordea snapped her fingers and Bash dropped Lex to the ground. "Adieu!" And with that, she left, her clique and Bash following closely behind. "Ow…" Lex groaned, raising her head up. "Lex!" Randy ran over to her. "How are you feeling? Is anything broken? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Randy badgered Lex with questions of concern as he checked to make sure she was fine. "Randy, I don't exactly think she's feeling like a bag of skittles." Howard remarked, though he seemed just as concerned. "He has a point, Cunningham. Thanks for your concern though. And for helping out." Lex said. "Let me see your nose." Randy demanded gently. "No." "Yes." "No." "C'mon Lex!" "No!" "Please?" "Ugh! Fine…" Lex removed her hand from her nose to reveal that it was quite bleeding profusely. "The juice! You need to go to the nurse! No exceptions!" Randy helped Lex up and began to walk to the nurse's office. "Howard, do me a solid and explain where we are to ?" "Got it!" Howard sped off to their homeroom. "Cunningham, you not have to do this. Just go to class, I'll be fine." Lex said persistently. "Nope. It's my fault this happened, so I'm going to make up for it." "Cunningham," Lex stopped ad turned to face Randy, "this isn't your fault. What made you think that?" "If I had done something before the fight started, you wouldn't be hurt. Heck, if I had just stopped asking you what was wrong yesterday, this wouldn't even have happened!" "Cunningham. I want you to understand that, again, this," Lex gestured to her bloody nose and slowly blackening eye, "isn't your fault. If anything, it's mine for not explaining anything to you yesterday." "Lex…" Randy looked at her and she gave him a weak smile. "You wanna hear the explanation for my yelling yesterday?" Randy nodded slowly, not knowing what to do. He had just heard her explanation the previous night, but as the Ninja. He couldn't let her know that. "Well, yesterday, when Howard left, knew what you we going to ask." Lex sighed as she spoke. "You wanted to know what was wrong. You do remember meeting my dad at the door, right?" Randy nodded. "Well, he's my only parent." "You mean that…?" "My mom died when I was nine. She caught some rare disease and I guess she just couldn't live with it. I still remember the days when she would tell me that she was fine, even though the disease was slowly taking her away." "I can tell you two were close." "Yeah, we were. She was always there for me no matter what. When I cried, she'd make me smile again. When I was scared, she'd tell me everything would be alright. When I was hurt, she'd make everything better again." Lex let out a sad chuckle before continuing. "That's why I miss her. She was basically my best friend. One of my only friends, to tell you the truth. I just wish she could come back…" "Lex…I know that I can't bring your mom back, but I'll do everything I can to help you with your emotions, alright?" "Thanks Cunningham. That means a lot. Now, get to class before starts yelling at you!" Lex chuckled, pushing Randy away when they were in front of the nurse's office. "But-" "No buts Cunningham." Lex pecked his cheek and gave him an adorable half smirk. "Go on." Randy nodded slowly and began to walk off, his hand on the cheek she'd just kissed. Once he rounded the corner, Lex heard him yell "yes!" triumphantly and laughed. He was so cute…

**And…author's note! I've been getting fantastic story ideas from you guys in the reviews, which we all know at least three have made it in here already! So I thought, "hey, how about letting more bruce ideas in here?" If anyone has ideas, I will now accept them by private messaging! (Unless you're a guest, in which case still use the reviews!) it just seems more organized and no one will be able to guess what happens next that way! See you people's in chapter 9! Stay Bruce!**


	9. Mordea's Past…

**Mordea's past…**

**(the explanation for confused readers!)**

**Well, I guess I owe an explanation for Mordea's behavior in chapter 8! (To literally all of you) I apologize for that outburst of Mordea's too. (Plus, I was on a roll while writing and I guess I got carried away) Plus, in truth, Mordea is, hard as it is to believe, jealous of her sister.**

** (Backstory time!) When they were growing up, Mordea was the attention seeker/diva and always wanted to have attention. She had all of it in her home until Lex came into the world. Originally, she was happy about it until she found out a lot of the attention had to be given to Lex. And she did what most kids do when they're unhappy: throw a fit. (Unless that kid's got a halo on their head, in which case same rules don't apply) She didn't like the attention taken away, so she bullied Lex as payback, so maybe she'd feel 'loved' as she would say again. Sadly, this little girl didn't get her wish. When she was 12, the Mordea's mother died of a disease I can't think of. This kinda broke Mordea in a way. She away deeply sad, but also angry for some reason. She never stopped bullying Lex and it became worse. She blamed her mother for it and how she felt and such. She was never the same, and only got worse. In truth, Mordea didn't hate her mom, whom she truly loved with all her heart, but was just consumed by jealousy and depression. Her feelings were just hard for her to express and it lead to her being a…meanie (I'm sorry, I could use the B word, but I don't want to.) THIS is why she hated her mother. (End backstory!)**

**I feel like we owe her some sympathy now. Not a lot, just a bit is all I ask. Writing this actually made me sad! :( So there we have it! An explanation to Mordea's madness!**


	10. Chapter 9: Distractions in the Dojo

Chapter 9

"Where is she?" Randy tapped his foot impatiently outside Norrisville High with his bike. "Getting her stuff? Getting lost in the halls? Fixing her face?" Howard guessed. "I'm right here guys!" They turned and saw Lex running over with her bike and helmet, backpack slung over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" "Ready as always!" Randy said, hopping on his bike. "Onward!" Howard shouted, riding away on his own bicycle in front of them. "Howard! Wait up!" Lex laughed as she rode after him with Randy at her heels. "Hurry up Cunningham! Last one home is Bash!" Lex called back with a laugh, the wind whipping her hair back and forth. Randy smiled warmly at Lex's happy expression and quickened his peddling. He like seeing her happy. It filled him with a warmth he never recalled feeling around Theresa. (Sorry RandyXTheresa fans!) He had to admit though, she was adorable when she was so open about her feelings when he was the Ninja. She had seemed so…fragile and he felt like the only one who could protect her from the dangers of the world. "You coming or what Cunningham?" Howard called, snapping Randy out of his thoughts. "Yeah!" Randy shouted back, picking up the pace until he was riding next to Lex. The trio rod through the surrounding neighborhoods until they made it to their street, all their homes in sight. "Well, I guess we'll see you Monday?" Randy said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Unless you troublemakers wanna hang out this weekend?" Lex suggested with a grin. "Sounds Bruce! Right, Cunningham?" Howard exclaimed, nudging Randy slightly. "Y-yeah!" Randy agreed nervously. "Here, I'll give you two derps my number so we can get the details straight tomorrow." Lex said, taking it her phone. The three all swapped phones and gave each other their numbers before returning the phones to their owners. "Bye guys! See ya!" Lex said with a friendly wink before she left. "Alright, spill it. Why was she beat to a pulp today?" Howard asked. "Well, you remember when you left yesterday…?" Randy explained the entire situation to Howard, leaving out the part where he had embraced Lex in romantic scenery under the moonlight. That was a tale for another time…. "So, it's because of her mom?" "Yeah, she died when Lex was nine. Not long before she was about to turn ten. It's the reason she was all messed up yesterday." "…You know what, Randy? You should act on your offer." "What do you mean?" "I mean that you offered to help her, and I think one step would be taking her out." "On a…like on a date?" "No, for burgers. Yes, on a date! Wait…my first idea was better…" "Howard, I don't know…" "Are you really taking time to think about it? You like her, don't you?" "Yeah." "And you want to go out with her?" "Yep." "Then it's settled! You will ask her out tomorrow!" "But where would I take her?" "…good point." Rand sighed and sat on the curb, running a hand through his hair. "What would she even say?" "I like to think she'd say yes as long as I'm not made a third wheel." "You really think she'd say yes?" "C'mon, who wouldn't go out with that face! Besides Heidi…or Morgan, or Cynthia, or Debbie, or Flute Girl, or Theresa or…" "Get to the point, please." "Oh, sorry. The point I'm making is that what does she got to lose? She's bound to go out with you!" "You think so?" "I know so!" "…can't I give it a bit more time?" "Fine, but don't wait too long, okay?" "Got it! Thanks Howard!" Howard walked off to his house and Rand sighed again. "I can't do this."

Randy stood in the Ninja Nomicon dojo, listening to the Nomicon himself drone on about that day's lesson. "…and that's when you… Randy? Are you even listening?" Nomicon asked, noticing Randy daydreaming. "Huh? Oh, what! Yeah." Randy replied hastily. Nomicon looked at Randy skeptically and sat down next to him. "Okay, what is on your mind?" "What a you talking about? Nothing's on my mind." "Randy… you normally don't pay much attention when I'm talking, but this is an excessive amount." "That's not true! I was listening!" "Oh really? Demonstrate the proper swing of the ninja scythe and slice the dummy in half." Nomicon said with a smirk, handing Randy the scythe. It was ancient but strong looking, with a shiny black handle and perfectly curved blade that looked immensely sharp. The blade curved in the way an animal's claw would, with little edges to it for maximum damage to an enemy. Sadly, it was quite heavy and Randy struggled slightly when lifting the scythe. Nomicon snorted when he attempted to hide his obvious laughter and Randy pouted, becoming determined. He raised the scythe and swung it, its weight causing him to twirl in a circle with it. Without hesitation, Randy swung the scythe again, this time at the wooden dummy in the center of the room, managing only to slice of the dummy's arm and get the blade stuck in its torso. "Still insist on lying to me?" Nomicon said knowingly, a smirk still playing on his lips. "Maybe…" Randy grumbled, making Nomicon chuckle. "So, what has been distracting you?" "You know that girl I mentioned not too many days ago? Lex? Well, Howard wants me to take her somewhere. Just the two of us." "Like…a date, you mean?" "Yeah…it's stressing me out and I don't know if I'm ready to yet or if I even LIKE her, like her." "Well, I am most definitely not an expert on women, much like you." "Hey!" "However, if you want to ensure a date with her, impress her." "Huh?" "If she doesn't like you entirely romantically, make her. Show her that you're worth it, that you will treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Behave as if you deeply love her." "Wow…and you said you weren't an expert on women." "Well, training female ninjas helps." "Wow, there were girl ninjas?" "I believe there still are, possibly. The possibility exists." "Is there a chance I could meet them?" "Lex, remember Randy…?" "Oh…yeah! Sorry…" "I shall help you with this girl. Tomorrow, you are to invite her and Howard to a place of your choosing. I shall be going along with you." "What?!" "You heard me loud and clear, Randy. Good day…" And with that, Randy returned to his room, the Ninja Nomicon in his lap. "Oh great! Just Bruce." Randy muttered, laying his head down on his pillow and setting the Nomicon back on his dresser. "Well, night." He said before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Whoopee World

Chapter 10

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Click. _"Lex speaking." Lex was sitting sleepily at the dining table with a bowl of cereal in front of her when she answered her phone. "H-hey Lex!" Randy's voice greeted through the device. "Oh, hey Cunningham!" Lex said, becoming slightly more awake. "What's up?" "Oh, not much. So, did you have any plans for today?" "Not that I'm aware of." "Then do you maybe want to hang out with me… and Howard! And another friend today possibly?" "Sounds cool! Meet you outside my place around lunchtime?" "Sure. See ya!" "Bye!" She hung up the phone with an odd, giddy feeling she wasn't use to. "Hey dad." Lex said, walking into the living room where her father was putting on his shoes. "Yes sweetheart?" He looked up, giving Lex a warm smile. "Can I hang out with my friends today?" "You mean those two boys you tutored two days again? Of course sunshine! Just remember to take your phone with you!" "Thanks dad!" Lex hugged him quickly before rushing upstairs to get ready. After taking a shower, Lex threw open her closet to choose something to wear. She found her favorite back tank top with a music note on it and matched it with some blue jeans and her purple sneakers. After slipping a purple and silver headband into her hair, she felt entirely ready. "Jeez, what's got you more dolled up then ever?" Veronica asked when Lex slid down the railing. "I'm hanging out with my friends." "Your imaginary friends?" "I told you already that they're real life people whom I've met at school!" "Sure… remind me, why would anyone hang out with you?" "'Cause I'm a heck of a lot nicer than you! Why would anyone hang out with you?!" "Let's see. I'm hot, brilliant, persuasive, beautiful, a great dancer-" "Don't forget full of yourself." "What did you say to me young lady?!" "You're full of yourself! I swear, if I wanted someone more vain than you, I'd have a hard time looking for the impossible!" "Get out! Go hang out with your 'friends' and see if I give a darn about it!" "I'll leave in a minute. Keep what's left of your torn up skirt on." Lex left as she looked around for her wallet, just in case she needed it while she was out. "Bye dad! Veronica. Mordea." Lex said at the front door. "Don't come back until dinnertime." Mordea called out. "I'll try!" Lex laughed slightly as she shut the front door and locked it.

*A few hours later*

"How do I look?" "Like you always do Randy." Randy, Howard, and Nomicon were all on the way to Lex's house for their day. "I can't believe we're hanging out with a book." Howard said, glancing at Nomcion. The personified book was dressed in a black shirt under an army green hoodie that was slightly unzipped and grey jeans. "It's not that bad Howard. I'm just an over 3000 year old book with unlimited knowledge about most subjects and have taught the best ninjas known to man." Nomcion said as he clearly hid a smirk. "Show off." "Is that Lex?" Randy questioned, noticing Lex sitting on the porch steps of her house. "Hi!" Lex waved with a grin. "Were you waiting here the whole time for us?" Randy questioned. "No, Veronica just kicked me out of the house." "Veronica?" "My step-mother." "Oh…" "So this is the Lex I've heard so highly of." Nomcion stated, staring at Lex. "Hello." "Nomi, this is Lex. Lex, Nomi." Howard introduced, laughing at Nomicon's furious expression due to his nickname. "Anyway, it's a great pleasure to meet a beautiful girl such as yourself." Nomcion said, giving Lex a dazzling smile as he held out his hand. "B-beautiful? No one's ever called me that… thank you, Nomi." Lex stuttered a bit shyly when she shook Nomicon's outstretched hand. 'He's good!' Randy thought, taking mental notes on Nomcion's behavior. "So, ahem, shall we head off?" Nomicon asked, a tiny hint of nervousness now in his voice. "Of course! So, where are we going?" Lex asked excitedly. "Whoopee World!" Nomcion seemed to be desperately trying not to facepalm when Randy said their destination for the day. "Whoopee World?" "I-it's fine if you don't want to go!" "Are you kidding? That's awesome sauce! I LOVE Whoopee World! I mean…uh…sounds fun." Lex laughed nervously in embarrassment. "Then let's go!" Howard exclaimed. "We're going to walk all the way to Whoopee World?" Lex questioned. "No, my mom's going to drive us." Randy said, clearly embarrassed. "I don't see anything wrong with that. C'mon guys!" Lex ran ahead with Howard towards the Cunningham's waiting car parked perfectly on the driveway. "Oh, so you must be Randy's new friend! How delightful!" Said a woman with Randy's purple hair, except it was straight, and his navy blue eyes. She sat patiently in the front seat of the car, the keys twirling around in her hand. "And you must be Mrs. Cunningham! Hi, I'm Lex!" Lex introduced upon entering the vehicle. "It's a pleasure to meet you dearie! Now, are we all set?" Mrs. Cunningham asked, looking into the back seat to make sure everyone had their seat belts on. "Yep!" Everyone replied in unison as Mrs. Cunningham started the car and drove out of the driveway. During the whole ride, Lex and Randy whistled the Whoopee world theme song, successfully annoying Nomi and Howard to the breaking point. "Shut. Up!" Howard yelled, still covering his ears. "Never!" Lex laughed. "I wouldn't have ever thought this would happen in 3000 years." Nomi added. "C'mon, you know you guys still love us!" Randy chuckled. "That is a matter of opinion." "Cunningham! I think Nomi and Howard hate us!" Lex fake gasped, giving them an overly exaggerated sad look. "We don't hate you." Nomi sighed. "I might. Just a little bit." Howard said, laughing when Lex punched his arm lightly. "We're here!" Mrs. Cunningham announced as they pulled into the Whoopee World parking lot. "Yay! Thank you Mrs. C!" Lex exclaimed, jumping out of the car. "Hurry up guys!" She called as she ran to the front entrance. "I'll pick you all up at seven o'clock, alright Randy?" Mrs. Cunningham said. "Okay, thanks mom!" Randy said, eager to follow Lex. "Bye sugar plum! Have fun!" Mrs. Cunningham proclaimed, kissing both of her son's cheeks before getting back in the car and leaving. "Sugar plum?" Nomi snorted, trying his best not to laugh along with Howard. "Shut up." The trio walked to the front gates and saw Lex looking around with a goofy smile on her face. "Man, what's got you so excited?" Howard asked, chucking at Lex's faraway stare. "What? Oh! Nothing… it's just that I've always had some happy memories here with my mom and dad." Lex replied. "That explains your enthusiasm." Nomi chuckled. "What should we ride first?" Randy asked. "The Annihilator!" Lex said, jumping up and down. "It's a new ride that supposed to be the fastest and most terrifying roller coaster ever!" "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" Howard said, running alongside Lex as they saw the ride. It was ginormous, with corkscrews, loops, and tons of tall inclines. "Warning: do not ride if you suffer from nausea, drowsiness, intense screaming, fear of heights, fear of bone loss, fear of extreme sickness, and/or overall cowardliness." Nomi read the sign in front of the coaster and looked up worriedly at the ride, it's current passengers screaming loudly as they zoomed along the track. "Nomicon, are you… scared?" Randy asked. "Of course not! I've been around since these rides weren't structurally safe, so I'm fine!" Nomi said defiantly, but he gulped when the ride stopped in front of them. "Alright, who wants to board first?" Asked the Robo-ape running the attraction. Everyone else in the line ran off, screaming, while Lex raised her hand excitedly like a school child. "Me me me me!" "Alright, get in." Lex hopped into the first car and patted the space next to her, wanting the boys to get on the ride. "C'mon Cunningham!" Howard dragged Randy away from sitting with Lex and they sat in the car behind her. "Nomi, aren't you going to ride?" Lex asked Nomicon, who blushed. "I-I'm not sure about it…" "C'mon Nomi! Please?" He sighed and reluctantly sat next to Lex. "Have fun." The Robo-ape started the ride and the safety things (I have no idea what they're called) came down over the riders heads and locked into place just as the coaster began moving. "Woo hoo!" Lex held onto the bars at her sides as the car immediately inclined upward. Lex and Howard chanted "coaster, coaster, coaster, coaster!" the higher they went and Randy seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Nomicon looked down once they'd made it to the top and gulped, feeling nauseated when he noticed how high up they were and that the ground seems to be miles below them. "I don't wish to accompany you all on this ride." Nomicon stammered, his knees shaking and his hands gripping the safety bars so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Too late Nomi!" Lex yelled, screaming more when the coaster sped down the track incredibly fast. "This is awesome!" Howard yelled, Randy nodding in agreement as he, Howard, and Lex held their hands up and laughed whilst they screamed. Nomicon was shrieking in fear, his eyes wide and his hair flying everywhere as they rode through three loop-de-loops in a row. They continued into a corkscrew and spun into an insane pattern as they reached many more, but smaller than the first, inclines. Nomicon shut his eyes and hoped for the ride to end soon, all while trying to make sure he didn't vomit. Just as he thought he would pass out (which would be disastrous on this ride) the ride slowly came to a halt. "Hope you enjoyed the ride and have a nice day!" The Robo-ape from earlier said, raising the safety thing so the passengers could leave. "Uh, Nomi. You okay?" Nomicon cautiously opened one eye and noticed his arms were wrapped around something soft and black. He looked up and blushed intensely when he noticed it was Lex he was holding. "I-I am so s-sorry! I did not intend to hold you in such a cowardly and offensive manner!" Nomicon apologized quickly. "It's fine, though I believe you can let go now." He hurriedly released his grip from Lex's waist and stood up, tripping and falling on his butt on the platform. "Need help?" Lex laughed, holding a hand out to the still flustered Nomicon. "T-thank you very much." He muttered, standing up unsteadily, still shaky from the ride. He almost fell when Lex caught him and put his arm over her shoulders. "I think we should all sit down, don't you?" Nomicon nodded as he let Lex lead him to a bench.

*Randy*

He watched as Lex helped a staggering Nomicon onto one of the nearby benches meant for the people who were SUPER nauseated by The Annihilator. His jaw clenched and his hands were in fists. Why, however, he didn't know. It was just his (highly attractive) friend aiding another (highly intelligent) friend and making sure they didn't faint. "Cunningham. By the look on your face, I think you should calm down." Howard said, nudging Randy's arm. "What? Oh, sorry." Randy said, calming down a bit. "Geez, what got into you?" Howard followed Randy's gaze which was still locked on Nomcion and Lex. "Oh! I see!" "See what?" "You're jello." "What! Me? Jealous? No!" Randy said hurriedly. "Sure, that's why you're looking at Nomi like you're about to hurt him." "Howard, I'm NOT jello, okay?" "Whatever you say." Randy sighed and walked over to the bench Lex and Nomicon were sitting at. "Hey Randy. Whatcha think about The Annihilator?" Lex asked with a charming smile. "It was Bruce! You okay Nomi?" Randy looked over at the book, who was pale and clutching his stomach. "Yes, I believe I'm alright." Nomicon answered. He stood up, though swayed slightly. "Okay, if you're alright then that means that we can all ride another coaster!" Lex said, smirking when Nomicon hurriedly shook his head. "I'm just kidding! You can stay here while the rest of us ride everything, if you want." Nomi sighed in relief and looked up at Lex gratefully. "I would enjoy that. Do have fun without me." "Well, you heard the man Cunningham and Weinerman! Let's go!" Lex said, smiling back at Nomi before running off and dragging Howard and Randy behind her.

*Nomicon (a few hours later)*

"Ah, there you are. How were the coasters?" Nomicon asked pleasantly as he sat down at a table. Lex, Randy, and Howard had rode half the rides and were now sitting with Nomicon, their stomaches rumbling as they thought about what to eat. "They were awesome sauce! You really should've come!" Lex sad, playfully punching Nomicon's shoulder. "No, no. I'm perfectly content on the ground, thank you." He chuckled. "Enough talk! I'm starving! What are you guys having?" Howard asked, standing up to go order something at one of the shaded snack stands surrounding the tables. "A hot dog and some chips probably. You?" Lex said. "Corn dog." Howard said. "Then we should go order." Lex stood up and walked over to a stand with everyone else in tow. "What do you two want?" Lex asked Randy and Nomi. "A burger." Randy said. "I'll take a…" Nomicon looked at the menu behind the vender's head. "He's gonna have a hot dog, as am I. We'll also need a corn dog and some chips with that." "Will that be all?" "Yep." "That'll be $8.50." Lex took out her wallet and handed the money to the vender. "Hey, we can pay for our own food." Randy said. "Randy, don't turn down free food." Howard whispered. "I know you can, but I took my wallet and already paid, so there no going back. Let's consider it me making things even." "What even?" Howard asked. "Well, beating you at video games, Randy helping me when I was hurt, and Nomi… I don't know, because I can!" Lex responded as she was handed their food. "Now c'mon! I'm hungry and I want my food!" She laughed, walking back to their table. "Your friend is quite nice Randy." Nomicon said, watching her as she set everything onto the table. "Yeah…" Randy said, his eyes locked on the female as well. "If you two are done, I want to eat and finish the rides!" Howard called. "Shall we?" Nomcion sighed with a smile. Randy nodded as they walked back to the group.

*later*

"Okay! One more ride! My mom's going to be here any minute!" "Yay! Thank you!" It was almost time for the group to leave, but they had somehow managed to ride almost everything in the amusement park. "Can it be a bit more mild? I think my lung is still somewhere on the track of the last ride." Nomcion said, his hair messed up and his movement staggered, though he had a smile on his face. "Fine, but what here isn't moving at practically one hundred miles an hour?" "Well, there's the new Ferris wheel over there." Nomicon pointed behind Lex. She turned and saw a red and yellow Ferris wheel with little lights. "Ugh, a romance ride? I'll wait for you guys at the front gate." Howard said, walking away. "Let's go then." Nomcion said. Lex shrugged and walked ahead, Nomicon talking quietly to Randy. "Now's your chance." "What?" "Nothing is more romantic than a moment on a Ferris wheel. It's cheesy, but it works." "You're a genius!" "I've been told." Nomicon chuckled as Randy ran after Lex, himself following suit. "Next passengers!" The guy running the ride called. Couple after couple boarded into passenger cars until it came down to the last four people, Nomicon, Lex, Randy, and another girl. "C'mon guys. Let's get this over with so I don't have to look at all the lovey dovey couples." Lex said, taking a seat. Randy was about to walk forward when the guy in charge of the ride stopped him. "You weren't next in line. You," he pointed to Nomicon, "go." "What? Oh, no no no, there must be some mista-" The man ushered Nomicon next to Lex and started the ride up again, leaving no one anytime to react. "Nomi!" Randy sighed. "Great." Nomicon muttered. "What, you didn't want to sit next to me? I'm hurt." Lex said with a laugh. "N-no, that's not it!" Nomicon said hurriedly. "I'm just kidding! C'mon, take a joke!" "Oh, a joke… funny." Nomcion said awkwardly, looking away from Lex as the passenger car rose higher and higher still. "Nomi?" "Yes?" "Are you… scared of heights?" "Of course not! What would make you think that?" Lex smirked and pointed over the side of the car. Nomicon looked down and yelped, quickly closing his eyes. "I'm ashamed to say that I am." "Nomi, it's just a ride. Look at me," Lex grabbed his hand shyly and turned his head up so he was facing her, "it's just a ride." "Just a ride." Nomicon repeated, his brown eyes looking deeply into Lex's violet ones. "Just keep looking at me, then maybe it won't seem so scary, okay?" Lex said. Nomicon nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "Your eyes are magnificent." Nomicon blurted. "W-what? Thank y-you Nomi." Lex said, turning away in embarrassment. Nomicon's face became tomato red as he looked down at their still intertwined hands. 'What is this odd feeling in my chest?' He thought in confusion. 'Am I sick? Yes, that's probably it.' Once the ride finished and they stepped out of the car, Nomicon turned to Lex with a shy grin. "I apologize for my cowardliness. I'm not too fond of heights, as you can tell. I thank you for comforting me during the experience." He said, bowing slightly. "It was no problem! Anything for a friend!" (More or less friend zoned) Lex said. "By the way, you can let go now." Nomicon snapped out of his slight daze and re,asked his grip on Lex's hand. "I apologize again!" "Calm down Nomi! It's fine." "C'mon you two, my mom's in the parking lot." Randy said, stepping between the two. "Come along then boys! Howard's probably dying of boredom." They all walked back to the parking lot, all the while Nomicon feeling an emotion he couldn't name.

**whoa! Did I just make Nomi a possible love interest? Probably! Did I just make fans of Lex and Randy mad and/or surprised? Most likely! Am I annoying the heck out of the readers with my unnecessary author's note? Obviously! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this immensely long chapter and stay Bruce! **


	12. Chapter 11: Shared Sorrows

Chapter 11

"Oh, honey, you must stay for dinner! You look starved and it would be an honor to spend time with the girl Randy talks so highly of!" "MOM!" They all laughed as they dropped Lex off in front of her house. "No, I'm alright Mrs. Cunningham. Really. Thanks for the offer though, I'll keep it in mind." Lex chuckled, giving Randy a smile. He blushed and turned away, making her laugh again. "What about you Nomi?" "No, I'll be fine as well, thank you." Nomicon said politely. "Suit yourselves! My offer will stay open! Goodnight!" "Night guys!" Lex called as the car pulled away. "Now to deal with Veronica." Lex sighed in slight agitation. "I'm home!" Lex yelled as she opened the door. "Hi sunshine! Have fun?" Her father asked, hugging her with a bright grin. "Yep! We went to Whoopee World and rode The Annihilator!" "Sounds like you had fun!" "I did!" "Good! Want pizza tonight, sweetie?" "Yeah! Why, did you order food today?" "Yeah. Sorry sweetie, but I promised I'd have something done for the office by tomorrow and I need to work overtime. I should be home by the time you're asleep." He said, kissing Lex's forehead. "Why do you have to work so late?" Lex asked sadly, desperately wanting anything BUT another night alone with her sister and stepmother. "So I can earn money to keep you all safe and happy. Goodnight, love you!" He said as he walked to the door. "Love you too, dad." Her dad shut the door and left, leaving Lex there. "Look who's home!" "Not now Mordea. I'm not in the mood." (Oh no! I'm bringing her back!) "Why's that baby Alexandria?" Mordea laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Because you're calling me Alexandria. And dad's working overtime again." Lex sighed in annoyance. "That's just how dad works." Mordea said seriously. "He does it to keep YOU happy. No surprise that I'M not as important to this family apparently." Lex thought she heard her mumble something, but couldn't make out the words. "What was that?" "Nothing that's your business! Just eat your food and hurry up to your room!" "Whatever you say, little miss perfect." Mordea growled and stomped back upstairs. 'She gets angry WAY too much and way too easily.' Lex thought. 'Why thought?'

*Mordea* (didn't see this coming!)

"Ugh that little-! UGH!" Mordea opened her bedroom door and shut it loudly. "Doesn't that brat know what she did to me? I wish she didn't exist!" Mordea kicked off her shoes and jumped onto her white and pink bed sheets. "Why mom? If you just hadn't had her, I wouldn't be like this! I be the favorite child! I'd be happy! I wouldn't have to live with this!" Mordea yelled into her pillow.

*flashback!*

"Mordea! Come here! Your mother and I have something to tell you!" Little Mordea poked her head out from the playroom and stood up. Walking into the living room, she saw her mom and dad, both smiling widely at her. "Honey, guess what?" Her father said, practically bouncing with excitement. "What?" Mordea asked, her young green eyes curious. "You're gonna get a new little baby sibling!" Her mom told her. It took a second or two for the statement to register in Mordea's three year old head, but when it clicked, she was ecstatic. "YAY! Mommy, is it a boy or a girl?!" She asked as she hopped around the room like a rabbit. "We don't know yet, honey, but I'll be able to tell you when I get home from the doctor's today." "I'm getting a baby sibling! I'm getting a baby sibling!" Mordea sang with glee. "I want to help name it, okay?" She said, hugging her mother's already growing stomach. "Alright honey. You can help name it." "Pinkie promise?" "My pinkie promises." Mordea giggled as she promised, her and her mother's pinkies intertwined.

Months later, 3 year old Mordea sat in the waiting room at the hospital, her father next to her. "Mr. Rivera?" A nurse asked, walking in. "That's me!" He nearly leaped out of his chair. "Would you like to see your wife?" "Of course we would! Huh, honey?" Mordea nodded shyly, grasping her father's hand. "Come along then. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." The nurse smiled kindly as she led them to Olivia. (I'm using the parents named to make my life easier.) "She's right through here." The nurse opened a door and let them enter the room,shutting the door softly behind them. "Olivia?" Charles whispered. She lifted her head up from the pillow and smiled at him. "Hello Charles." Olivia said softly. "How are you feeling?" He and Mordea walked over to her bedside, Mordea standing on her tiptoes to see. "I'm as fine as I'll ever be." Olivia looked down at Mordea. "You wanna see her?" Mordea's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. "Meet Alexandria. Your new baby sister." Mordea positively beamed at the small bundle wrapped in pink in her mother's arms. She had soft looking pale skin and an adorable little knitted pink hat. "She's so cute! Hi Alexandria! I'm your big sister!" Mordea cooed to the infant, who opened her eyes ever so slightly. They were all able to catch a glimpse of two violet orbs before she shut them tightly once more. "Are you happy, honey pie?" Charles asked. "I'm the happier kid in the world! I'm gonna take care of her and teach her how to look even cuter and…" The child went on and on as her parents chuckled. They were such a happy family.

*end flashback*

"Why?" Mordea mumbled into her pillow, slowly falling asleep. If she only knew the conflicts she faced were similar to Lex's own problems. As she gradually dazed off, Mordea thought she heard the sound of a voice. Her sister's voice and it was singing.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone!

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When I cried, you'd wipe away all of my tears

When I'd you scream, you'd fight away all of my fears

And I held your hand through all these years

But you still have… all of me."

In her room, Lex was singing her sorrows, almost feeling the same pain her sister was at the exact same moment.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bond by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me!"

A single tear formed in Mordea's eye as she quietly sang along to Lex' haunting melody.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When I cried, you'd wipe away all of my tears

When I'd you scream, you'd fight away all of my fears

And I held your hand through all these years

But you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!"

The two harmonized beautifully. Though the song was sad when sung and tragic with its meaning to the sisters, it was a glorious piece that only they could understand.

"When I cried, you'd wipe away all of my tears

When I'd you scream, you'd fight away all of my fears

And I held your hand through all these years

But you still have all of me. Me. Me…"

The two fell asleep, tears staining their pillows.


	13. Chapter 12: Date? Friend Zone?

Chapter 12

"Hey Nomi!" Randy said from I said the Ninja Nomicon. "So, what's today's lesson?" Nomicon himself was sitting on a mat in the center of the room, his eyes shut and a calm aura about him. "Hello? Nomi?" Randy waved a hand in front of his face. Nomicon's nose scrunched up and he opened an eye. "Randy, I would have figured you could guess the lesson, purely because of my actions." "Sitting?" "No." "Deep breathing?" "No…" "…Sleeping while sitting up?" "Yes." "Really?" "No!" Nomicon sighed and gave Randy a skeptical look. "Today we will be delving into the art of meditation." "Why are we meditating? Why can't you just show me some cool weapon or new ninja moves?" Randy asked, kicking the air. "Meditation creates a calm mind and serene feeling of the soul and heart. It is much more important than it seems." "Why?" "In short, today's lesson is that a calm mind is a wise one. You need serenity to have the upper hand against a foe who knows nothing but hatred and stress." "That's deep." "Quite. Now, take a seat." A mat similar to the one Nomicon sat on appeared and Randy sat crisscross. "Close your eyes. Visualize something calming or even gives you the slightest bit of happiness." Randy shut his eyes and a variety of images came to mind. Meeting/receiving Nomicon for the first time, becoming the Nina, saving students, defeating McFist multiple times. It want only heroic actions that came to Randy. There were also his parents, Howard, Nomicon, Lex, all of the happy times he's had. A smile tugged at his lips and he felt peaceful. "Think of the state of mind you're in when you think of these memories, Randy. How do they make you feel?" Nomicon asked. "It differs for different people and events." Randy answered. "No, we need one that brings you to a tranquil state of being. One that makes you feel strong. One that brings hope." Randy suddenly recalled the moment he had shared with Lex in the woods as the Ninja. How broken she'd been, how strong he thought he was and having the feeling that he was the only one who protect her from danger. Her smile had been the only thing he wanted to see again from that moment forth, and it made him feel at peace. "There we are! You've found it, haven't you?" Nomicon asked. "How did you know?" Randy questioned back. "You seemed more…pleasant, for lack of a better word. The aura you emitted expressed nothing but tranquility." "That's odd, but okay!" Nomicon laughed. "So, what was the memory you thought of?" Randy blushed at the question and looked down at the bamboo floor. "Not keen to share it? At least tell me someone who was there." "…Lex." "I'm sorry?" "Lex." Nomicon looked away. "Interesting, though I don't feel surprised. It's obvious you feel infatuated with her." 'I cannot blame you.' Nomicon thought, feeling an odd emotion inside that, just like the one he'd felt the previous day, couldn't be explained. This time though, it wasn't happy. "It's obvious?! What if she knows? Do you think she doesn't like me?" Randy worriedly ran a hand through his purple locks as he asked a million questions. "Randy, I'm sure she likes you. What reason would make her dislike you?" Nomicon said, putting a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. "I don't know. I'm just worried because, according to you, it's obvious." "It's only obvious to me and Howard." Randy still looked unsure. "Don't worry so much, alright? I think we'll end this lesson here." Randy zoomed back into reality with those last few words. "Great. I wasted a lesson with my love problems." Randy sighed. He looked out the window, just barely seeing part of Lex's minty green house. An idea popped into his head and he grinned from ear to ear. Grabbing his mask, Randy set off down the stairs.

*Lex*

Lex was sitting in her backyard quietly, adjusting a few strings on her electric violin. (Literally one of the coolest instruments in the world!) She tested out the strings a bit, though still I unsatisfied with the resulting sound. "Come on. I need this to sound perfect." Lex muttered, adjusting the strings once more. She looked up in surprise, suddenly hearing a noise from the tree in the yard. Cautiously, she set the violin down on her chair walked toward it with her bow raised. "Nice violin!" The Ninja poked his head out from the branches and leaves and smiled. "Ninja? What are you doing here?" Lex asked, as smile making its way to her own face. "I wanted to see you." "Really? How come?" "I wanted to check on you." "Is it because of my crying fit last time?" "Maybe. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He jumped from the tree and cupped Lex's now slightly red cheek. "W-well I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though." Lex said. "It's no problem!" The Ninja beamed at Lex and she looked at the grass. "So, wanna go somewhere else cool?" "Where?" "You'll find out. Hop on!" He bent down so she could have another piggyback ride. "I don't think I should." "Why? I picked an awesome place." "No, it's just that I probably slow you down and I mess up your agility when I'm on your back." "Alright then, I have another idea." He hugged her waist tightly with one arm and held his scarf with the other. "What are you doing?" Lex asked, a blush still visible on her cheeks. "You didn't except the piggyback ride, so I'll have to do this." He wrapped his scarf around a brach in the tree and jumped up. Lex shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around the Ninja's neck. He chuckled at her as he hopped around, using his scarf whenever he needed to. "Having fun yet?" "I don't even know!" "You will when we get there!" As they went along, Lex noticed how nearly nobody noticed a ninja, THE Ninja, jumping around on rooftops and street lamps. The few who did looked in awe and some waved excitedly. Lex nuzzled into the crook of the Ninja's neck, trying to hide her face from the passerby. The Ninja looked back at her and smiled shyly, his blush hidden behind his mask. "We're here!" Lex looked up and held in a laugh. They were on the roof of a building directly in front of a bright blue food joint with a huge sign that read "McFist's Place" in orange bubble letters. "A food joint?" Lex asked with a laugh. "Yep!" "You seriously chose McFist's Place? Real classy." "I can take you somewhere else if you want!" "It's fine. I like it actually, except for the sign. It's a bit over the top. So, how are you going to get in?" "Huh?" "I mean, you're the Ninja. The most popular person in

Norrisville! Do you expect to just walk in without being mobbed?" "Did not think of that one." "Relax, I got this. Just take me behind the place." He grabbed her waist again and swung over to the building. Jumping carefully from the roof, they landed behind the restaurant. "Hello? Jade? Jay? You here?" Lex called through the large window on the back of the building. "I'm coming! Who is- Lexy?" (Hehehe…ship name references!) A woman with hot pink hair and honey colored eyes stood at the window and beamed at Lex. "Yo Jay! Look who's here!" A man, Jay, with sky blue locks and eyes exactly like the woman's came and looked at Lex, his eyes suddenly full of recognition. "What do ya know! Little Lexy coming to visit!" He reached over and ruffled Lex's hair, laughing heartily. "Hi guys!" "Hey kiddo! What can we do ya for here at the back of the shop?" The woman, Jade, asked while looking a bit curious about Lex showing up behind the restaurant. "Me and a friend would like to eat, but he doesn't want to draw any attention." "Why not?" Lex looked over at the Ninja and he stepped forward awkwardly. "The Ninja?! Awesome!" The twins exclaimed, matching grins on their faces. "I didn't know the Ninja himself asked out our little buddy! I'm so proud of you!" Jade laughed. "I-it's not a date!" The Ninja stammered. "Ooh, someone's been friend zoned. Sorry chica. Maybe next time." Jay commented. "That's not it either!" "We know silly! We're just messing with you!" They said in perfect unison, high fiving each other. "Jay, get these two a proper table!" Jade ordered. "On it!" Jay ran away to find a table for Lex and the Ninja while Jade found a menu and handed it to them. "What'll you lovebirds be having?" Lex scanned the menu and looked over to the Ninja who seems to be thinking as well. "A McBuger please!" He said. "Got it, and for the lovely lady?" "I'll just have a BBQ steak sandwich and a milkshake." "Got that all, Jade?" Jay asked, walking out the back door with a wooden foldable table and setting it down. Under his arm was a checkered table cloth, which he put on the table with a flourish. "Will that be all?" The twins inquired. "Yep!" Lex laughed as they took out a pair of chairs and set them down in an exaggerated fashion. "It'll only take a minute!" Once they had entered the restaurant again, the two sat down. "So, how'd you know to come back here? And how do you know those people?" The Ninja asked. "My parents brought me here on my birthday once when the place was packed and my mom knew the owners, Jade and Jay, so it all worked out." Lex answered simply. "Isn't that convenient." "I'd say so." "So…" "So?" "How are things?" "Are you purposely making the situation awkward or do we really have no topics to discuss?" "I can't think of anything to talk about." "Looks like someone came prepared." Lex stated sarcastically. "Sorry, I didn't fully plan this out." "It's fine, don't worry about it. I wouldn't really think the Ninja had much free time anyway." They sat in silence for a bit until their food arrived, which they ate gratefully. Halfway through the meal, they heard music. It wasn't until Lex turned around did she notice Jay and they had out their iPhones and were playing "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp. "For this is the night! It's a beautiful-a night! And they call it a bella notte!~" They sang along loudly. "Are you two serious?" Lex chuckled. "Sorry." Jay started. "We thought we'd set the mood." Jade finished. "There is no mood to be set. Don't you two have customers?" The twins looked at each other and walked back in side, turning off the music. "That was…" "Weird? Unexpected? Awkward? I agree. Cute, but odd." "I don't know, I thought it worked." "Oh, so you're trying to just wine and dine me, huh?" "N-no…" "I'd say it worked, but we're eating behind a restaurant on a foldable table." "Sorry!" "It's fine! I'm just teasing you. Loosen up a bit, please?" The Ninja nodded and they continued on with their meal. "Will that be all for today, Monsieur and Madam?" The twins asked once the two were finished. "Yes, thank you! Can I pay you guys later?" Lex asked. "Nope! This meal is on the house." Jade said. "No exceptions!" Jay added. "Thanks guys! Bye!" "Au Revoir!" They walked back inside as the Ninja grabbed Lex again and they were off.

"So, how'd you think lunch was?" The Ninja asked as he walked. Both he and Lex had decided to walk the remaining distance to her house, so they just idly chatted as they went along. "Delicious! No one makes food like the twins." Lex replied happily. "Hey, so I noticed that violin of yours earlier. I was wondering if I could hear it?" Lex looked up at him and smiled. "Sure. I don't see why not." Opening the fence to her backyard, Lex led the way to the chair she'd set her blue electric violin on. "Any requests?" She asked, tucking the violin delicately beneath her chin. The Ninja shook his head and sat crisscross on the grass. "Anything you want to play." "Makes it a bit easier." Lex thought until the perfect song came to her. She began to drag her bow across the violin, producing a beautiful sound which carried off. As she began the notes, she also started to sing along to the song.

"I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

'till all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

So etching that'll light those ears

I'm sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news

All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Send it straight to gold

I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that are like those years

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame

Got no family I can't blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that'll light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that delight those ears

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away, all my secrets away"

"Wow… that was incredible." Lex smiled at the compliment and looked down at her sneakers. "Thank you." "Hey, I mean it. You were amazing." He lifted her chin and Lex looked at him, noticing his, oddly familiar, navy blue eyes. "Who taught you how to play like that?" "My dad. He was a band geek and played the violin, so he just passed on his skills." Lex responded. "He taught you well." "Thanks." "You're welcome. I think I should be going." "Well, bye then." "I'd like to hear your music again sometime." "I'd tolerate it." "Goodbye Lex." "Bye Ninja."


	14. Chapter 13: Movie Night

Chapter 13

Lex was sitting on the couch, watching TV with a bored expression when Mordea burst in. "Yo loser. The house is yours the rest of the night." She said, searching the ground for her heels. "What? Why?" Lex asked in confusion. "Bashford is taking me out tonight, dad is staying over at some hotel working on some business project, and mom's spending another two days with her friends. This means the house is yours. Just don't destroy place, got it?" "No promises." "See ya later." "See you tomorrow morning." Mordea scoffed and left, Lex listening as her car left the driveway. A grin made its way to her face and Lex quickly grabbed her phone from the coffee table. "Hello?" "Randy! Hey, wanna come over to my place?" "What?" "Do you wanna come over? I thought what I'd said was perfectly clear." "Sure! When?" "Right now. Bring Howard and Nomi and tell them food is acceptable to bring. No questions, see you in twenty minutes or less, bye!" Lex hung up the phone and smirked.

*Randy*

"Why the heck does she want us to come and bring food?" Howard asked over the phone. "She didn't say. We're probably all just gonna hang out at her place. You coming or not?" "Yeah I'm coming!" "See ya there in five." Randy hung up his phone and turned to the nightstand stood next to his bed. "Nomicon, we're going somewhere." The book turned to an odd sort of red mist and solidified on the floor, becoming Nomicon himself. "Where are we headed to?" Nomicon asked, adjusting the black and red vest he wore over a white shirt with dark blue jeans. "Lex's house." Rand answered, putting on his favorite hoodie. "What will be doing?" "Just hang out, I'd guess." "I'm in." "Great! Let's grab some food and get going!" "Why?" "She said bringing snacks would be a good idea." "Alright."

In a matter of minutes, the three males were standing together in front of Lex's door on her porch. Howard knocked on the door rapidly until it swung open to reveal Lex. She was in a gothic day of the dead tank top, denim shorts, and had her hair in a messy ponytail. "Hey guys! Looks like you accepted my invite!" She chuckled. "Of course we did! Right guys?" Howard said. Nomicon and Randy didn't respond, since they were busy staring at Lex's attire with matching blushes on their cheeks. They weren't used to seeing her in a thin top with shorts, so this was a bit of a shock for them. "Quit staring please. It's a bit creepy." Lex said, snapping in their faces. Snapping out of it, they cleared their throats awkwardly and looked around in embarrassment. "Come in, make yourselves at home." Lex stepped aside, letting them enter the spacious house. "You have a lovely home." Nomicon commented. "Thanks!" "So, we're here and we brought food, but for what exactly?" Howard asked, setting a huge bag of chips down on a table. "We're having a movie night. My whole family isn't here, so we have the entire place to ourselves." "Cool!" "Now follow me to the best TV in the house!" Lex led them into the living room which had a huge TV mounted on the wall with two small stereos next to it. "How did you afford this?" Howard asked in amazement. "Having a dad who works for McFist has its advantages." "Whoa whoa whoa! Your dad works for THE Hannibal McFist?!" Randy questioned. "Yep. He's pretty high on the McFist business food chain." "Then how come you live in a normal house in our tiny suburbs?" Howard asked. "I like it better here. Simple as that." "Why? You could be living in a penthouse next to McFist in downtown Norrisville!" "But that's the thing. I don't want to. My family, well except for my sister and Veronica, like simple stuff. Except for our TV. Our TV's awesome sauce." Lex walked over to the stand under the TV which was full of DVDs. "Let's pick a movie, shall we?" The boys nodded and began looking. "Oh my gosh! You have Grave Puncher the Movie?!" Randy said, holding the movie like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Heck yeah! Why wouldn't I?" "You're a Grave Puncher fan?" Lex nodded and grinned . "I've been playing it since I was seven." "You are the cheese!" "Thanks Cunningham." "It's decided! We're watching Grave Puncher the Movie!" Randy put the movie into the DVD player, Howard left to go retrieve the snacks, Lex grabbed some blankets and a pillow, and Nomi popped some popcorn. "Let's watch this thing!" Lex said, jumping onto the coach and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. The rest of them sat down next to her and the movie started.

Halfway through the movie, they were all watching in anticipation with their eyes glued to the screen. Howard was stuffing his face, Nomi was silently watching the movie intently, Lex was curled up cozily in her blanket, and Randy was watching in amazement, all while sneaking a few glances back at Lex. She was peacefully sitting in her makeshift nest of blankets with her back pressed against the couch, her eyes half lidded with tiredness. A little voice in his head told him to do something, by he couldn't bring himself to act upon it. Little did he know that Nomicon was going through the exact same thing. 'What do I do?' They both thought. Lex yawned and stretched her arms, unintentionally leaning her head on Randy's shoulder. He blushed at her, Lex appearing totally oblivious to her actions and his reaction. Nomicon frowned a bit at the action and the feeling he'd had earlier when Randy mentioned Lex during their lesson returned. 'Why do I feel this way? Something is definitely wrong with me.' He thought. Without knowledge of it, Nomi wrapped his arm around Lex' waist and pulled her slightly closer to himself. She looked up at Nomi in surprise, her eyes wide and a faint blush on her cheeks. Randy looked at Nomicon in disbelief, not even knowing how to respond to his sudden display of affection. Nomicon himself didn't even look like he knew what he was doing! He looked right back at Lex with about the same amount of surprise, but felt a sort of happiness he couldn't quite explain. Randy, however, wasn't taking it too well and was clenching his fists in jealousy. He hurriedly turned his attention back to the movie, but still couldn't get over what Nomicon was doing. About forty minutes later, the movie ended and the credits were rolling while everyone was fighting back sleep. "I guess it's time for you all to go." Lex yawned, standing up and stretching a bit. "But I'm tired." Nomi said, laying down and hiding his face in a pillow. "Can't we just sleep here?" Randy yawned over Howard's snores. "If you're okay with my dad hurting you, be my guest." The two's eyes widened and they nearly leaped from the couch, easily disturbing Howard from his slumber. "C'mon, I'll take you home." Lex said, grabbing her shoes. "I'll walk home myself, though I thank you for the offer." Nomi said with a bow as he headed towards the door. After a moments hesitation, he turned back and hugged Lex tightly. She blushed at his action and shyly wrapped her arms around him for a split second. "Until next time we all meet?" Nomi said. "Until next time, Nomi." Lex said. "C'mon you two, your parents probably want you home." She turned to Howard and Randy as she spoke. "Alright, alright." Randy mumbled as he stood and made his way to the door. "Up Howard." Lex said, picking up the sleeping Howard with difficulty. "Here, I'll help." Randy put one of Howard's arms around his shoulders and Lex followed suit. They stumbled out of the house with the still snoring Howard and to his house. After an explanation to his waiting mother at the door, they were relieved of the loss of Howard's weight on their shoulders. They asked along in comfortable silence and eventually came to a stop on Randy's front steps. "See you at school Cunningham." Lex said with a sleepy smile. Before she could walk away, Randy grasped her wrist and, without a second thought, kissed her cheek. It was for only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity until Randy backed away shyly with a mumbled "bye." Lex stood there in shock, feeling her cheek. A stupid grin made its way to her face and she walked back home in a giddy mood.

**What's this? Did both Nomicon and Randy do something affectionate towards Lex in one night? Yes! I can just feel the tension that's gonna form.**


	15. Chapter 14: A Perfectly Evil Friendship

Chapter 14

The next morning, Lex walked into school with an unexplainable feeling of giddiness. Whether it was from Randy kissing her or what, Lex felt in a good mood. Even when Mordea and her group started making fun of her in the halls, she just smiled and kept walking. "Gee, what's got you all happy today?" Howard asked when Lex sat down in her usual spot next to Randy at lunch. "I have no clue!" Lex chuckled. "At least your happy. I would hate to see you sad." Randy said. His eyes widened at the realization of what he said and he began stuttering uncontrollably. "I-I-I m-mean…um, what I meant t-to say was…!" "Calm down, Cunningham." Lex laughed and set a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously though, that's sweet. Don't expect me to get all mushy and emotional about it, though, alright?" Randy nodded in reply, managing a tiny smile. "Good. So, what've you derps been doing?" "Not much, just chatting. Your sister came around not long ago searching for you." "Did she now?" "Yeah. She seemed a bit upset." "Understatement. Mordea is never a bit upset. Anyway, I'd say its cause I ignored her earlier today. Even as a bully, she loves attention and hates being ignored." "Really?" "Yep." "How come she's like that?" "I don't know. For as long as I can remember it's been like that."

*Mordea*

"Okay! BRB!" Mordea laughed, waving to her friends as she left the cafeteria. Once in the hall, she scowled and stomped over to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw her own angered reflection staring back at her. "Ugh, I need to stop looking like my sister." She mumbled, fiddling in her bag for her eyeliner. Just as she grabbed the pencil, she heard an odd sound. It wasn't really a sound, more like a voice. A deep, evil voice. Mordea stopped and listened, wondering who the heck it was. Cautiously stepping out of the restroom, Mordea looked for the source of the voice. She knew for a fact it wasn't a student or teacher, so she need to know who was speaking. She followed the voice until it led her to the boiler room. "Are you serious?" She scoffed when she opened the door to reveal nothing. Right when she was about to close the door, Mordea clearly saw a hole in the wall that glowed a bright green from the other side. "Interesting." Not noticing any danger whatsoever, Mordea stepped insdie the room, shut the door, and crawled through the hole. She found herself now at the top of a steep set of steps with huge rocks curved around the edges. The voice became more prominent the farther she walked. "I knew is you don't have worn heels today." Mordea muttered, though she silenced when she heard the booming voice. "How am I to catch that dreaded ninja?! Not a single person in this school is feeling any sort of humiliation or dread!" The voice yelled. Mordea yelped slightly and hid behind a larger rock and listened as the voice continued its rant. "Think, how can I fill these people with fear? Maybe that useless McFist can do something. Viceroy's experiments should provoke something out of them." Peeking around the edge of the rock, Mordea was able to see the person yelling. He was immensely tall, with dark green skin, white eyes, and wore a shattered brown shawl. Around his waist was an odd belt made up of green spheres. "And to think, now I've been sensing ANOTHER ninja! What am I supposed to do?!" "Who is this guy?" Mordea tried to get a closer look, but slipped and sent a few pebbles scattering loudly down the steps. The person turned around and saw Mordea immediately. He glared at her and waved a hand at her, enveloping her in a red bubble. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Sorcerer's dungeon?" He asked loudly, brining the girl closer to his face. "Why should I announce myself to the guy in the tattered remains of a bed sheet?" Mordea shouted back, not showing fear in the pretense of this "Sorcerer". "You dare speak to the most chaotic and powerful being in Norrisville with such disrespect?!" "Yes. May I ask what you're doing exactly?" "Attempting to take over the world, stop the ninja, generally create chaos. The usual." He raised an eyebrow at Mordea in curiosity. "How do yo not show fear at the sight of me? I would expect disgust, at the very least." "I've seen my sister. You're nothing compared to her." Mordea said in repulse. "This sister, you hate her?" "With all my heart." "And find her more hideous and evil than I?" "Definitely." The Sorcerer looked at her and began to laugh. "No one is more terrifying and wicked then me! You must have terrible sibling problems!" He laughed, setting Mordea down on the lone cliff he was on. "You don't know the half of it! She's an absolute beast! I hate her! If I had it my way, she'd be gone and I'd be the biggest thing since McFist." "Such trivial matters!" "What, are you telling me you've never hated someone so much that you just wanted them destroyed? Eliminated so that you could rule?" The Sorcerer stopped his laugher and looked at the girl in front of him. "I knew I got you there." Mordea chuckled evilly. The Sorcerer saw darkness and hate in her heart and suddenly thought of the perfect plan. "Quite clever of you. If only both our enemies could be vanquished." "What are you implying?" "An alliance. You help me, I help you. We both lose our greatest nuisances and rule Norrisville." "Sounds tempting." "What do you think?" The Sorcerer held out a bony hand to Mordea with a smirk. "I think you have yourself a deal. Just don't dare betray me." She shook his hand and grinned maniacally. "I wouldn't dream of it." They laughed down there in the darkness, knowing this was the start of a beautifully diabolical friendship.

**That awkward moment when your author's note is longer than the chapter you've posted. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the super short chapter! I've been having horrible writer's block and I couldn't think of where to go from there! Tell me what you think in the reviews and remember that I'm always open to all of your brilliant ideas! Also, lets all celebrate! Another Ninja has hit over 2,000 views! That's awesome sauce!**

**Lex: that's my saying… D:**

**me: YOU SIT ON A THRONE OF LIES!**

**Lex: that doesn't even make sense!**

**me: your face doesn't make sense!**

**Lex: *facepalm as Randy and Howard laugh in the background***

**But seriously, I want to thank you guys for being Bruce and I want to write like a special or something, so if you want to pick your reward, just write a review! STAY BRUCE! :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Letting Off Steam

Chapter 15

"So, how weird is Home Ec?" Lex laughed with Randy and Howard as they walked home. "Super. I really don't feel like a skeleton should be teaching me about food and nutrition." "I know right?" They talked until coming across the familiar corner where they separated. "See ya tomorrow?" Randy said. "Like always." Lex replied, walking back to her home. "You seriously need to grow a pair and ask her out." Howard said to Randy. "What if she rejects me?" "Randy, what are you again?" "Pathetic?" "No! You're the Ninja! You face monster and robots all the time and you're afraid to ask out a girl?" "I'm not afraid!" "Sure…whatever you say Randy. See ya." Howard waved as he walked to his own house. "Yeah, see ya." Randy mumbled as he trudged over to his front door. Once inside, he hurriedly ran upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. Taking the glowing Nomicon out of his backpack, he opened the book and went inside. "Hello Randy. Ready for today's lesson?" Nomicon asked expectantly. Randy suddenly got that jealous feeling he'd gotten at Lex's house the day before. 'Why am I jealous? He doesn't like her…right?' "Yep, I'm ready!" Randy said, hiding his emotions with a grin. "Good, we're going to work with shruken today." "Cool!" Nomicon brought out an array of ninja stars of various shapes and sizes. "All I ask is for you to hit the dummies." Nomicon pointed to a set of wooden dummies that all stood upright a good distance away, all awaiting for the target practice. 'Throwing things will probably help my jealousy' Randy thought hopefully. "Sounds easy enough!" Randy said, picking up a simple, silvery star and tossing it straight at a dummy's head. To his surprise, the throwing star missed entirely and hit the wall behind its target. "Just warming up!" Randy chuckled when he saw Nomi's slightly confused look. "I can do this." Randy mumbled to himself. He threw another star, barely grazing another dummy's shoulder. He tried again and again, but was messing up terribly. Feeling slightly ashamed, Randy tossed one last star lazily, aiming for the target on its chest but instead getting the star stuck in its arm. "I give up!" Randy sighed, sitting down with a pout. "Randy, what's the matter?" Nomicon asked, walking over to his student in concern. "Nothing. I'm fine." Randy said rather stiffly. "Randy, don't lie to me. I know something's on your mind, now what is it." Randy stood up and looked straight at Nomicon. "I'm going to ask you a question, Nomi. All I ask afterwards is that you provide an honest answer." "Of course." "Do you like Lex?" Nomicon's eyes widened and he stammered a bit. "W-what do you mean?" "Do you like Lex? As in, LIKE like her." Nomicon stared back at Randy, not even knowing how to answer. Randy knew exactly what that meant. "I can't believe it. You like her too." "I'm sorry Randy. I cannot control the affections I feel towards her." "Yes, you could've! You KNEW that I liked her and what happens? You fall in love with her!" "Randy, there's no need to shout. We can sort this out civilly." "I can't believe it! Now I really need to ask her out!" Nomicon's eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his voice. "Let's get something straight. I'm still feeling affectionate to her, so I can't let that happen." "Unless she falls for you first, you're going to have to let it happen!" "I doubt she would fall for one so reckless!" "I don't think she's going to love a book either!" "There will be no more talk of this!" Nomicon shouted. "Today's lesson is over. I will see you…when I feel it's right." "Whatever." Randy left the book and slammed it shut, putting it back on his dresser. He could practically hear Nomicon's murmurs of displeasure. Despite his confidence in the dojo, Randy felt somewhat defeated and discouraged. H didn't know how to ask Lex out! He didn't even know how she would react! Would she say yes? What if she laughed and rejected him? She could end up with Nomicon! The thought worried Randy as he sat there on his bed. What would he do? "We should still take it slow." He muttered to himself. "Yeah, I'll be able to do this!" 'I hope.' Suddenly, he heard his phone buzz as it vibrated on the bed. Picking it up, he saw that it was Lex calling. Gathering up his courage, he answered nervously. "Hey Lex." "Hey Randy! What's happening?" "Not much. Just finished talking to Nomi." Lex went silent for a moment before continuing. "Cool. Hope he's doing well. Anyway, wanna come over? I just got Grave Puncher 6 and I thought you'd want to play!" "No way, you got it?! That's so Bruce!" "Heck yeah I got it! You coming?" "Yep!" "See ya!" "Peace!" Randy hung up and smiled. 'Cunningham-1, Nomicon-0!' He thought excitedly as he jumped up and left for Lex's house.

The doorbell rang throughout the house and Lex slid down the stair railing. "Honey, there are stairs for a reason!" Her father chuckled as he watched his youngest daughter run to the door. "Took you long enough!" She greeted Randy as she let him inside. "Hi to you too." Randy laughed. "Hello again! My, how many times will you boys be dropping by?" Charles joked. "Not often if it bothers you…sir." "Manners, I like this one. What is your name? I never caught it when you two were studying." "Randy Cunningham, nice to meet you sir!" "Call me Charles." "Alright si- Charles." "Dad, he came to play video games." Lex said. "Oh, yes! Sorry! You two have fun!" "Thanks dad." Lex grabbed Randy's hand and led him to the living room where the game was already on and two controllers sat on the couch. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" Lex challenged with a smirk as she sat down. "Only if you are." Randy laughed, taking a seat next to her. "You are so on." The game started and the duo both got determined looks on their faces. Now, having played Grave Puncher since forever, it wasn't that hard to imagine that Randy had won. Again and again and again. "That's no fair! You cheated somehow!" Lex laughed, throwing a pillow at Randy. "I assure you I didn't! You just lost." "Cheater." "What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of how Bruce I am!" "There is no way you beat me at my game! Maybe you rigged the remote!" Lex reached over to grab Randy's controller, to which he just laughed along with her and kept it from her reach. "Give it Cunningham! I just want the remote!" "You're trying to distract me!" "Am not!" "Are to!" Lex huffed and backed away. Then a mischievous little idea popped into her head. "Fine, I guess you weren't cheating after all." She sighed, looking over to Randy. "If only I was as skilled as YOU Cunningham." She purred, leaning her head on his shoulder with a smirk glued to her face. Randy blushed and glanced down at her before quickly looking back at the TV. "You're trying to distract me." "I'm not trying…" She laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling closer to him, "you're just distracted easily." Randy gulped and tried not to look at Lex. "Aren't you even gonna look at me? If you're so good at this game, it shouldn't be that hard." Lex whispered, smirking when Randy shuddered. He turned towards her and she smirked back at his intensely blushing face. "Guess what Cunningham?" "W-w-what?" He stuttered in response. "I…win!" Lex grabbed the remote from Randy's hands and laughed as she messed up his progress. "No fair, you distracted me!" Randy complained as he tried to stop Lex. "All's fair in love and war!" Lex laughed, grinning when the screen flashed "GAME OVER." "Who's the cheater now!" "Me, but you don't see me complaining, do you?" "No fair, messing with my head like that." Randy mumbled quietly. "Aww, what were you expecting?" Lex inquired with a devious grin. Randy was now the color of a tomato and Lex laughed again. "Its not funny!" "You're right. I'm sorry for messing with you Cunningham." "Whatever." "C'mon! You know you wanna forgive me!" Randy didn't look at Lex and crossed his arms. "Please! I won't do it again!" He didn't move, though he smiled as Lex whined. "PLEEEEAAAASSEE?!" He shook his head playfully. Lex turned him around and kissed him full on the cheek. Once she pulled away, she grinned. "How about now?" Randy nodded with a goofy, and slightly embarrassed, smile. "Good. I can't have you mad at me, now can I? That'd be boring!" Randy chuckled and looked down at Lex. She may be crazy sometimes, but she'd soon be his.

**Ah Lex, the queen of brain ninjas. (There's a reference, and I hope some of you have a Captain America moment and understand that reference.) two references! Wow, this was a meaningless note, but do I care? NOPE! :D until next time, so stayed tuned!**


End file.
